Visionary
by peace feather
Summary: A friend asked me for more on a character that I introduced in Alternities: New Beginning. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story based on a question from a friend about a character I introduced in Alternities: New Beginning. It runs parallel to Alternities and does involve Rose and the Doctor. Enjoy!

BTW – I do not own Doctor Who, but love the inspiration the show has provided!

Please review!

**Prologue**

_When the Lord President of the High Council asked me to commemorate the life of Mai Li, I considered the task set before me. She touched many with her visions and saved countless lives. Her training was unconventional in that the bulk of her training took place on Earth and not here on Gallifrey under the tutelage of another universe's Doctor and a unique young woman named Rose Tyler. Mai Li had a true gift and used it to the benefit of all life. She was unassuming, although she knew how important and rare her talents were._

_ Ultimately, she was human and she never lost that gift of humanity in all of her long life. Her life with Rose and the Doctor shows that they thought it important that she never lose her humanity as well. _

_ In assembling her memoirs, which she would never have approved in life, entries from the journals she kept throughout her life are used, augmented where possible with recordings of the actual events from both her memories and public records within the matrix. (It turns out that my gift of the memory recorder was useful after all.) The Doctor understood what it was and actually helped her to learn to use it as a tool to record her visions. I must thank him for that when next I see him although I think the only reason they ever came back to Gallifrey at all was to see Mai Li._

_ She lived a fruitful life and bore several children – such a gift to us all! – to her only husband, Lucianistalaxipetalinon. _

_ I have tried to select those journal entries, memories, and records that are relevant to her story._

**Katenicialinasoptican **


	2. Chapter 2

I'm trying to break this into sensible portions as I post this. (I really don't care to post as individual journal entries.) Hopefully, this will make sense.

Enjoy!

**The Visionary's Earliest Years**

_This section is taken entirely on Mai Li's memories and journals – which she kept throughout her life. She spoke to her husband about her early years and said that although her mother urged her to keep a journal; she didn't do so reliably until she was in her teens and started to dream of what would be. As those earliest words are no longer available except in her recollections to her family, I will state what I have been able to learn._

_ Her parents came to their village in Tibet just after they graduated university and married. Her father was an agricultural specialist, specializing in animal husbandry, and her mother was a teacher. They both travelled the surrounding area to help all in the area, not just their own village. _

_ Both of her parents taught her what they knew – and she was voracious in her appetite for knowledge. This set her apart from the other village children, especially once she was out of early childhood._

_Then she started to dream about the future. This set her apart even more from the people in her village and she started to spend time at the nearby monastery. The monks there continued to nurture her thirst for knowledge. It is also thought that she began to learn English (a language of Earth) at this time, although this is uncertain._

_This is when she started to seriously keep a journal, writing in it on a somewhat regular basis…_

**7 April 2009**

Hello, my name is Mai Li. I am thirteen years old. The monks told me that keeping a journal will help my writing skills, so I am doing so. Mama tried to get me to keep a diary, but it was so boring! Things don't happen every day, so I would often just write the date and that nothing had happened. After a while, I stopped writing in it. Brother Lao explained that a journal does not need to be written in every day, but only when I feel like there is something that I need to write about. It sounds much more like what I would like to do, so he gave me a notebook to write in. It was very kind of him.

Anyway, I'm trying to get Brother Lao to teach me English. I keep telling him that I'll need to know for when I go away to school. He smiles and has started teaching me some words, but he doesn't believe that I'll go away to school. Nobody ever leaves here.

The other kids don't understand why I want to leave here, not that there are many of us in the village, but I know that I will not stay here. I've seen a city inside a glass dome in my dreams. It's a beautiful, old city. I think I'll end up living there. I don't understand how it can have a red sky, but it does. I like that dream and I know it's real – like the one I had last week. Well, not like last week where Ping Liu's papa broke his leg and I was already getting Brother Lao at the abbey, but real like it.

That wasn't the first time I've dreamed things that came true later, but it was the first time that it affected someone I knew and was able to help. I don't think Brother Lao believed me when I told him about Ping Liu's papa until his mama came running up to the abbey asking for help. Then he looked at me funny.

I had already gathered together what he needed…

**9 April 2009**

I realized that I haven't introduced myself. Courtesy says that I should.

My name is Mai Li. Mama and Papa are Hsia Ming and Huang Wu. Our family name is Han. Papa says that we are descended from emperors.

I don't if that's true or not, but it does make my family interesting. Mama and Papa are proud of how well I've done in my studies and I'm far ahead of the other children here. Mama wants me to be a teacher like her, but I don't think that's what life holds for me.

I've started reading Mama's and Papa's books from university – they are encouraging me to learn all that I can. Their books on mathematics are difficult, but I am beginning to understand some of the theory in them. Calculus is still very confusing, but I am beginning to understand what limits are and how they apply to derivatives. I have much further to go, however, before I will consider myself proficient…

As for writing, although Mama and Papa have wanted me to keep a diary, it is much too regimented for me and it seemed that I would stop whenever I could not think of things to say. When Brother Lao mentioned that I should keep a journal instead, I decided that it is a good compromise.

So here I am – writing! Brother Lao said that I should write anything that seems important to me – even my dreams – especially if they seem significant.

I think that he is right about that. That I should write about my dreams. At least those that I know will come true…

**1 June 2009**

It's been a while since I've written anything. There hasn't been much happening. Li Chen had his birthday, he's three now. I got to help celebrate it since I sometimes help to watch him for his mama.

I had the dream about the city in the glass dome again. I didn't realize before, but the sky is red and orange. There's red grass and trees with silver leaves, too. I don't dare tell anyone about it, they won't believe me. They'll say there's no such place at all, but they don't know! They've never left here. They just don't want anyone else to leave either.

It's a beautiful city, though, filled with people.

Brother Lao asked me if I'd like to learn healing since I'm up here all the time anyway. He said that way I wouldn't feel helpless when someone needs help. I told him it's fine with me and asked if he could keep teaching me English as well. He said he would.

**30 August 2009**

I had to tell someone! I don't even dare to tell Brother Lao. I already feel so alone because I know when things are going to happen.

I asked Mama about my dreams the other day and she said that she believes me, but I can tell that she doesn't really believe that there are times that I know the future… No one does…

Ping Liu is going to die. I'm not sure I understand how, but when I look at him I know he will die in the near future. It wasn't a dream this time. I see the people in my village and I see so much sadness to come, but I don't know what it is yet.

I can't tell anyone because they won't believe me. They don't understand that some of my dreams come true.

**3 September 2009 – Warning**

I told Mama and Papa that we need to leave the village this morning. They told me I was making things up and to go mind the goats or head up to the abbey like I normally do in the afternoon. So I tried to tell Ping Liu and his parents. They laughed at me. Then Ping Liu told everyone else and they all laughed. I ran up to the abbey to get away from it.

I don't ever want to go back!

Brother Lao asked me why I was so upset. I told him about the dream I had. He told me to write it down, because it would help. I think he wants me to not be so afraid because it's just a dream, but I know it's going to happen.

But, I'll write it down. If nothing else, they'll realize that I was telling the truth about the dream.

The dream starts a few days from now. It's night. I see this trail of fire cross the sky and it stops on the mountain, but there's no boom. A few days later, the yetis come and take everyone in the village. So many of us are going to die… That's another reason I don't want to look at anyone. I know if they're going to die and they don't believe me…

**7 September 2009 – A Few Days Later**

The light in the sky happened last night. It looked like it landed in the goat meadow above here so I checked it out. It was a space ship. I didn't see anyone, but someone had to drive it. I don't think they would just leave it alone there.

I told Brother Lao and it seems that he's starting to believe me now, but he's still not sure.

Everything's starting to happen now. I know that when I go home today, I'm going to want to cry. We should have left the village, now it's too late.

I'm scared!

**A Few Days Later**

_The following is a reconstruction of the events that happened based on journal entries written after the event, memories of the visionary, and outside sources, primarily from Torchwood archives. We have tried to maintain the visionary's point of view of the events that occurred._

**30 October 2009 – Catching Up With My Journal**

They gathered us together in the center of the village in the middle of the night. Everyone was scared. The little kids were crying and we older kids weren't doing much better. Everything's starting now. Things are going to get worse before they get better – a lot worse…

The yetis are so big!

They made us go up the mountain in the dark. The trails aren't safe at night. Somebody fell; I think it was Ping Liu. I know I didn't see him when we got to the caves. I don't know how the yetis made it, but they're all still here.

The cave is dark right now except for where they have us. They want us to dig crystals, but first they want us to set up lights. All of us kids are tired and so are our moms and dads, but they won't let us stop yet.

There are three of them, two men and a woman. The woman and one of the men look just a little older than I am. The older man just yells all of the time at everyone, including the man and woman who came with him. He seems to be very mean.

No one can work anymore because we're so tired. The young man and the woman are letting us stop for now and are passing out food and water. Somehow, I don't think that the older man is going to be happy. He wants the crystals and doesn't want to wait.

The older man is arguing with the young man and the woman, yelling at them. I think it's because they let us stop for a while. He's loud! He slaps the woman and yells more. When the young man tries to stop him, he punches him. The woman is crying now.

The older man says something to the yetis.

One of the yetis just grabbed one of the little kids, Li Chen I think! His mom and dad are crying and screaming, trying to take him back! The woman is screaming, trying to make it stop!

NO! The yeti just threw him against the wall – he's not moving now.

They're grabbing more kids!

"Mama? Papa?"

"Run when I tell you, my little love," Mama says. I nod.

The yeti steps up to us. Mama steps in-between it and me and says, "Run! Now!" I run. I have to dodge between several of the yetis, but I can duck between their legs. I don't know where I'm going, but I'm running. When I get a chance, I look back to see if Mama is following me, but she's lying on the ground. I start to cry, but I don't stop running until I find someplace to hide.

I'm shaking when I find the little hole to climb into, but the yetis can't reach me. I'm safe for now. I start to cry more. I want Mama, but I don't think I'll ever be able to see her again. I wrap my arms around my knees and bury my head in my arms so I can cry some more.

I think I finally fell asleep, because when I woke up, everything was quiet except for some crying. I peek out of the hole. Li Chen's mama and papa are holding each other and crying. A lot of the others are too. I don't want to go out of my hole, but I need to find out if Papa is okay. I don't see him.

I creep around everyone until I see him.

My papa's safe! He's been crying too, but he's also mad. I keep very low as I creep over to him.

"You shouldn't be here, my little love," he says.

"I had to see…"

"I know, but you need to hide. Take this, you need to eat." He hands me something. "But, Papa, I'm only hiding…"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. So, have you found a safe place?"

"Yes, Papa, but I miss Mama already!" I start crying again.

Papa holds me close so he can rock me. "I know, my little love, so do I. Mama was very brave… and so are you. We'll miss her for a long time. I'll just be glad when this is over."

I start crying more because I have seen more, but none of it's good and I don't want it to be true. I was hoping that what I had dreamt wouldn't come true, but then the space ship landed…

A few days later several of the others are working in a new area, watched by the yetis. The older man decided that he wanted them to try to get at the larger crystals embedded in the rock in this area, so they are now working at that. I am watching because Papa is in the area and I just want to be near him.

There is a rumble in the earth as they start maneuvering one of the larger crystals to remove it from the rock's face. When some of the face of the rock starts to separate and slide down the wall, most of the others run to get away from the impending disaster. Papa, because he is the farthest into the area, is unable to get away fast enough and is caught by one of the rocks. When the rest of the rock face collapses, he is caught at the bottom along with the yetis.

I watch as the rock falls on Papa, horrified at what I know is going to happen.

When the dust starts to settle, all I can see of Papa is his hand sticking up. Crying, I run over to him to try to move some of the rocks, but I'm small and can't move much. I yell at the others to help me, but they know that it won't do any good and walk away. I take Papa's hand and squeeze it to let him know that I am there, crying in frustration that I'm too little to help much, though I still try to move some of the rocks off of Papa.

I eventually go back to my hiding place grieving for my parents and wishing that they'd just listened to me when I said that this was going to happen.

I come out later because I am hungry, thirsty, and cold. I have seen a couple of the older, nearly adult kids and go over to them.

"Get out of here!" Ming Luong says as she curls up by Chen Wong. "You're just one of the babies that should have died! I don't know why your mom and dad tried to save you, you're useless!" She picks up a rock and throws it at me. "Get out of here!"

"I tried to warn everyone!" I reply while ducking. "Maybe if your mom and dad had listened, your little brother wouldn't be dead now!"

Ming Luong starts to get up, but is stopped by Chen Wong. "It's not worth it, Ming."

"You know something, Ming? Do you know who I really feel sorry for?"

Ming Luong looks at me warily.

"I feel sorry for the little kids, especially the babies. They didn't have a chance! I told everyone that this was going to happen! Nobody believed me – even when the space ship landed. This isn't my fault! Blame your mom and dad. They could have done something! Now, everything's sad.

"But you know something? We're going to be rescued. There's going to be a blond haired woman and she's going to rescue us!"

"You're lying, Mai! No one's going to save us! Just go away!" Ming Luong says as she picks up a bigger rock to throw.

I start to run, but I'm not fast enough. I fall to my knees as the rock hits me. I get back up and start running back to my little cave, but my head hurts now. As I crawl back in, I can't stay awake anymore and fall asleep.

"Telen, I saw her go into a hole over there," Heshenn says as she points in the direction I went. "I'm taking a blanket to her – and some food."

Telen smiles. He knows that she has developed a soft spot for the kid; he has too, for that matter. They've overheard some of what has happened and wonder why any of the villagers were even caught if what he's been hearing is true, as the kid evidently tried to warn everyone of what was coming. And now, it seems that the villagers are blaming the kid for what's happened.

"I'll be able to curl up with you to stay warm, Telen," Heshenn says as she gathers a blanket, a flashlight, and some food.

"It's okay Hesh; she needs someone to take care of her."

Heshenn goes over to the little cave to check on Mai Li. When she gets there, she sees a foot sticking out of the opening of the cave. She shakes the foot, saying, "Little girl, are you okay? I saw you get hit by a rock."

When there is no response, she pokes her head into the hole with the flashlight. She sees me sprawled a little way into the cave and decides to pull me out so that she can check me. She finds the knot on my head from where the rock hit me and decides to at least wash it off.

I start to wake up, tensing as I realize that I am not in my hiding place. As I look around, the young woman says, "I won't hurt you. I've got water and food. You look like you could use it. There's a blanket, too, to help you stay warm. I'm sorry about your mom and dad, but there wasn't anything I could do."

I work myself away and back into my little cave, terrified that I've been found. I don't answer her; I don't even understand what she is saying, even though the voice is soft.

"Little girl," Heshenn says, "You don't have to be afraid of me. It's my brother who's hurt your friends."

I continue to work myself into the cave, determined that they won't get me out of it again. I try to think of someplace else I can hide, but the only place I can think of is closer to the yeti. I hear the woman calling for a while, but I can be hurt if I go back out there. I know it isn't time yet. I just have to wait until the yeti stop moving.

She finally gives up trying to get me to come out and goes back to Telen. She is crying when she reaches him. "She's so afraid, Tel," she says. "I just want to help her, but she's too afraid to come out. I left everything over there for her. I hope she comes out long enough to get it."

"She'll probably come out when she feels safer," Telen says as he takes Heshenn's hand. "She can't understand us, remember, unless we're using the speakers.

"Now, we need to get some sleep like the villagers."

Over the next few days, things settle into a routine. Heshenn goes over to the little cave with food and water and talks for a bit before doing anything else. Telen comforts her when she comes back crying. The villagers continue to mine the crystal under the watchful gaze of the yetis. Heshenn's brother checks on things and is upset when things are not going as quickly as he wants, yelling at his sister and her boyfriend.

I watch from my little cave.

A few days after this, things change again. The yetis bring in a more 'workers', a couple at a time. The first few are monks from the abbey, but eventually, a couple of outsiders to the community are added to the mix.

When I see them, I know that things are going to change and smile, exiting my little cave for a few minutes to try to tell the others that things are going to get better very soon. I give up when a few of them throw rocks at me and call me a liar. I head back to my cave to watch for the blond-haired woman from my dreams.

When the yetis stop moving about an hour later, the others start to wonder if what I have been telling them is true after all, but they still consider me a child that doesn't really know anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Her Time with Rose and the Doctor**

_This section is expanded with information from the memory scans from Rose Tyler and the Doctor from the alternate universe. We were very fortunate to gain this information as Rose Tyler was becoming a Timelord at this time. We do not understand how she became biologically a Timelord and are still studying the information that has been made available to us. There is a phrase that she used when she merged with the time vortex – 'I create myself'. We think this is when her biological changes began. The Doctor regenerated in that other universe when he 'took' the energy from her as no normal living being has been able to absorb the energy of the vortex and survive. We do know that it was at this time that she started to view time in the same way that a Timelord does. _

_Rose Tyler seems to have become a visionary during the time that she was separated from the Doctor and began acting as a Timelord during this time. Her understanding of time is exceptional although her training could be considered haphazard at best. This enabled her to train Mai Li in a very short time what it would have taken us years to teach – useful when you consider that the normal early education of a Timelord may take over a century to accomplish._

**I Meet the Doctor and Rose 30 October 2009 – I'm Rescued!**

I'm creeping to where I can watch things when I see sparks by the entrance to the cavern and then I see a thin man in a long brown coat and crazy hair enter with a blond woman and followed by a number of other people. I smile; I have seen both of them in my dreams and know that we are all about to be rescued from the cavern. As the people spread out around us, the man in the brown coat starts talking to them, "I need everyone to leave. Our people will help you…"

Ming Luong's father asks, "And what about our dead?"

The man in the brown coat replies, "We can't bring them back right now, but we can let them rest properly. For now, we need to get everyone out of here. We'll help to get your dead buried after we make sure everyone is safe."

'He speaks like us!' I think when I realize that I understand every work he is saying.

I watch as the blond woman goes over to Heshenn and talks to her for a bit, thinking that she looks sad and tired when I don't understand what she is saying. Heshenn actually seems to look relieved at the news, although Telen puts his arm around her shoulder for a bit. After a few more minutes, the man in the brown coat goes over to the blond woman to collect her, Heshenn, and Telen.

As they turn to leave, I decide to follow them, scurrying to catch up. When I scatter some stones as I try to catch up and make some noise, the blond woman turns, sees me, and says, "We won't leave you." She holds out her hand for me to take, waiting for me to get there.

"You speak like me, too?"

"Yes, I can. My name's Rose. We need to leave here." Rose takes my hand and we start walking out.

"Who's he?" I ask.

"He's the Doctor. We're here to help you. What's your name?"

"Mai Li… You look just like my dream said you would! So does he," I say as I point to the man that Rose called the Doctor.

"You're safe now, Mai Li. We'll get you back to your mum and dad as soon as we find them, yeah?"

I stop walking. "They died," I say very quietly and starting to cry. "Mama died saving me from the yetis. Papa died when the rocks fell on him."

"I'm sorry," Rose replies. "We'll just have to find you a new home then where you can grow up loved."

We are just getting ready to round a turn in the caves as we leave the cavern when Rose grabs me and heads, very quickly, to the wall. I'm not sure what's happening, but somehow, I can still move a little. Rose is between me and all of the rock that is on top of us.

"Are you alright, Mai Li?" she asks me after a couple of minutes.

"Y-y-yes," I say and then start coughing from all of the dust.

"Can you move?"

I move my arms and legs. I can't move them much, but I can move them. "Yes, but I can't get loose." I see the Doctor come over and squat down, pulling something out of his pocket. There's a blue light on the end that shines as it whistles when he puts it near us.

Rose says, "Doctor, I think you'll be able to pull Mai Li out from under me. Why don't you do that? I don't think she's really hurt."

The Doctor looks at me as he reaches to grab my shoulders. "Well, come on, Mai Li. Let's give Rose some room to breathe if we can!" Others have come back to help now as he pulls me out. He doesn't have any trouble at all getting me out! He hands me over to someone named Owen, saying, "Check her over, Owen. Make sure she's alright."

"Thanks," Rose says as she relaxes a little and smiles at me. "It's going to take more to get me out, though. My leg's caught pretty badly."

There are others going over to help now while Owen takes me aside. He asks, "Do you speak any English? I don't speak Tibetan."

"A little," I reply in English. He smiles. He talks while he checks me for cuts and bruises and stuff. I think he just doesn't want me to be scared. I don't understand everything he says, but I do understand some. The way he talks, I think he's just trying to keep me from being scared. He smiles when he gets done and takes my hand. We walk over to another woman. He touches her arm and when she looks at him, he asks, "Could you keep an eye on her while I go see how Rose is doing? Maybe you could find her parents?"

"How about if we introduce ourselves first, Owen?" she says. She turns to me and says, "My name is Toshiko, what's your name?"

"Mai Li."

"Would you like me to help you find your mum and dad?"

"No…" I start crying, wondering how to tell them that they're dead now. I don't know enough English to explain and I miss Mama and Papa _so_ much.

"I'm sorry."

Owen says, "I wonder if something happened to them?" He turns back to me and asks, "Did your parents die?"

I can't answer so I nod. It hurts so much knowing that I'll never see them again! Toshiko bends down and gives me a big hug, not letting go of me while I cry and talking to me.

After a while, I finally stop. I can't cry anymore. It still hurts that Mama and Papa are gone, but the tears are gone for now. Toshiko is still holding me, but watching the Doctor and Owen as well as they try to get Rose out from under all of those rocks.

She looks at me when I pull away a little bit. "Rose?" I ask.

"We'll check her once they get her out. We'd only be in the way," she replies, seeming to know that I want to go over to Rose and continuing to hug me.

I keep watching as they try to get Rose free. Owen goes back and forth, especially once they start to get her legs uncovered. I don't think he likes what he sees.

**30 October 2009 – Getting to the Abbey**

Finally! They've pulled her out! It's been so long I was starting to wonder if they would even be able to get her out. Toshiko is holding my hand, but we're going over to where they've set her.

She's awake and sees me. "See, Mai Li, they've gotten me out too."

I smile. I was so afraid that she was going to die like Mama and Papa.

"Would you like a hug?" I nod and let go of Toshiko's hand to go to her. Owen doesn't want me to, but Rose gives him a look that evidently stops him from complaining.

When Owen goes over to talk to the Doctor, Rose lets go of me and gets up. I don't think they want her to get up, though. She's leaning against the wall, trying to walk, when the Doctor comes over to her.

He's not happy about her being on her feet at all.

"Rose, you shouldn't be up!"

"Just how are you going to get everyone out of here then?" she replies. "I know I'll need help, but I can walk."

"Rose, your leg's barely stabilized! We can't begin to remove that shard and take care of it until we get back to the monastery. Jake's back now and they've brought supplies. Now, you're going to go to sleep for now."

"No!" She says as he places his hands on her head. A couple of seconds later he catches her as she goes to sleep.

"What did you do!" I yell, afraid that he's hurt her.

He looks at me, surprised that I am there. "Mai Li! …She's asleep, that's all. We're going to put her on the stretcher so that we can get her to the monastery. Now, I understand that you're frightened, but Rose is hurt badly enough that we're going to have to keep her in bed for a while."

"You didn't hurt her?" I ask, still not sure that she's just asleep like he says.

He smiles. "No, I didn't hurt her. I helped her so that she wouldn't hurt her leg any more than it is. She'll be mad at me when she wakes up, but I'd rather that than her leg getting worse because she's walking on it. Now, we're going to move her to the stretcher so we can go. Once she's on it, you can hold her hand… or you can hold my hand and we can talk on the way back – your choice."

"Can I hold both of your hands?"

He smiles even more as he says, "Yes you can."

"Then that's what I'll do." I stay out of the way as they get Rose on to the stretcher and then go to her side and take her hand. A couple of monks take the ends of the stretcher and start walking with her.

As they start out, the Doctor takes my other hand. After a few minutes of walking, he says, "Rose said that you had a dream about all of this. Would you like to tell me about it? You can tell me about other dreams you've had that have come true if you'd rather."

"You'll listen?"

He looks at me seriously. "Yes, I'll listen… and I won't judge. But Rose and I may be able to help you to understand what is happening with them."

I frown as I look at him. "I…"

"It's okay. Rose and I both see time and work with it."

"You _see_ time? Do you see the future?"

"Mai Li, there were visionaries among my people. I'm not one, but all of my people could see time. We know when something is as it should be and when it isn't."

"So you can tell if my dreams are real?"

"You already know which ones are, don't you? You knew in this case, didn't you? I suppose you tried to warn everyone and they didn't listen."

"Yes… but how would you know that?"

"Because visionaries don't always have an easy time of it in societies that aren't time sensitive as a rule. Now, could you tell me about your dreams?"

I tell him about my dreams and he listens, asking questions at times, but he listens. He doesn't ask stupid questions either. He asks questions like how long after the dream before the event takes place or how do I recognize the dream as being for an event in the future.

I finally mention the dream that I've had about the city inside the glass dome with a red sky and he gets really sad. I think he recognized my description of the city, but I don't know why it would make him sad. I don't have time to ask him right now because we're at the monastery and we're heading to the infirmary so we can help Rose.

The thing is, I think talking on the way back here helped him too. I think he's worried about her.

**30 October 2009 – Back at the Abbey**

I'm sitting beside her now and writing in my journal. Brother Lao said that he doesn't think Rose will wake up for a while yet, but Owen said she could wake any time – she's surprised them before. The Doctor said I could sit with her while he went to talk to the abbot for a little bit.

It's been busy since we've been back. The monks are trying to help us and wanted everyone to eat something before going back to the village. Brother Lao and Owen said everyone's to take it easy for a couple of days and the Doctor said that he was going to have some help sent in.

They wanted me to get something to eat, too. So I did, and Ming Luong jumped on me and started hitting me. Brother Chen had to pull her off! My food went all over and the bowl was broken.

I don't know why she hates me so much!

So now I'm sitting beside Rose. The others have gone back home now. Brother Lao wants me to stay here while they figure out where I will go. They wanted me to be able to go back home, but after Ming beat me up they think it's better for me to stay here for now.

I just looked up from writing and saw Rose open her eyes. "How do you feel?" I ask.

"I've been better," she replies. "I have really got to use the loo and I'm assuming that they don't want me using my leg as they've got it all propped up. Could you go find someone to help me?"

"No problem," I say as I hop up to find Brother Lao.

When I get back with him, Rose is already sitting up in the bed!

"You really shouldn't be up at all, Miss Tyler," Brother Lao says.

"I just need to go to the loo," she replies.

"Let me carry you then," Brother Lao adds.

"As long as I get to go, fine. I promise I'll be good and go right back to bed."

Brother Lao smiles as he picks her up and carries her.

When they come back a few minutes later he puts Rose back in the bed, telling her that if she needs help to let him know.

She says, "Thank you, but I should be up and about soon."

He says, "But not quite yet. We want your leg to have a chance to start to heal. Now, I'll get you something for the pain. The Doctor told me of your difficulties with drugs and asked us to use herbals, so there should be no problem. It will help you to rest."

"But he needs my help!" Rose says.

Brother Lao smiles and says, "He'll make do. There are several to help him."

"But…"

"I will bring you something to eat. Owen will be here soon to check on you and to change your bandages." He leaves on his errands.

I know Rose is not happy about being stuck in bed so I tell her, "I told the Doctor about some of my dreams. He said that he's pretty sure that I'm _time sensitive_, I think his words were. What's _time sensitive_? He also said he was going to talk to the abbot about it."

"Mai Li, would you like to come live with me and the Doctor? I know I can't replace your mum and dad, but you would be loved and have somewhere safe to grow up. You would also be able to learn about time and many other things. You would, however, have to learn English."

I smile. "I've started to learn English," I say in English.

Rose smiles. "You'll get much better at it. And being time sensitive means that you are aware of time in such a way as to understand the way time needs to flow once you are trained. Sometimes it means that you get glimpses of the future…"

"Like my dreams?"

"Like your dreams. So you need training to understand what you are seeing and when a change can be accommodated. That's something the Doctor and I can help you with, especially the Doctor."

"Then… I'm not a freak?"

"Not really, but you are different." I look at Rose, not happy at all about the distinction. "It's not a curse, Mai Li, but it can be difficult to live with. You'll learn how to cope with it, but it's going to take time."

"Is that why they don't like me?"

"I think they're afraid of you. They can't bear to know their own future. Recent events have only made it worse."

"I only tried to warn them!"

"All the more reason to fear your abilities, you're afraid of them now too."

"How did you know?"

"Because you don't want to talk at all about the dream relating to these events… You did have a dream about them, didn't you?" I nod. "And you knew that there would be a point in time where it was too late to leave to avoid what happened, didn't you?" I nod again, starting to wonder how she knows so much about my dreams. "I saw you writing when I woke up; have you written anything in your journal about it?"

"Before everything happened…"

"That's good. At least you've had someplace to record what you've seen. I started keeping a journal when I started travelling with the Doctor, especially after I merged with the Tardis. It's helped me to figure out what everything means. It also helps me to keep everything straight."

"Do you see the future too?"

"Sometimes, but thanks to the Doctor, I've had an easier time of it than you have… So, would you like to come live with me?"

"Do you really mean it?"

She smiles. "Yes, I really mean it. So, who do I need to speak to?"

"I don't know, but Brother Lao would."

"Then I'll speak to him. In the meantime, you look like you need a hug and I know I could use one, so why don't you climb in bed with me and we'll hug each other."

I smile. "You mean that?"

"Yes, I mean it, and I don't care what anyone says about it."

Brother Lao comes back in with Owen and a tray of food which he sets on a table beside the bed. Brother Lao picks up a small cup and holds it to Rose's lips saying, "This will help with the pain. Owen needs to change your bandages; your wounds have been draining." I watch as they go over to Rose's leg and start to take the bandages off so that they can change them.

It looks better than I thought it would, considering she had a piece of one of the crystals running through her leg this morning! I can see why they don't want her on her feet. I can't imagine how she actually stood up and started walking earlier; it had to hurt a lot. I look up at her face and see her sweating, but it's not hot in here. She's also got her eyes closed and is wincing sometimes as they do things with her leg. I think it may hurt that much.

They're finally done! Owen is coming up to her now and asking, "Rose?" He opens her eyes and looks into them. "Rose, how are you doing? Rose!"

She opens her eyes on her own after a few more moments.

"Rose?" Owen asks. "How do you feel now? Better?" Rose nods a little. "Now you see why we don't want you up and about yet. The leg's looking good considering the damage, but you're going to be off your feet for a while. Now, do you think you can eat, or is your stomach upset?"

"I can eat a little."

"Good, then we'll prop you up and let you eat." Owen looks at me and says, "There's some for you too, Mai Li."

They get Rose set up so that she can eat and get ready to leave when Rose asks in Tibetan, "Brother Lao, I understand that Mai Li doesn't have any family."

"That is correct, Miss Tyler."

"And that there are problems with the other people in her village accepting her because of her dreams?"

"Again, correct."

"I've asked her if she would like to come live with me. I could provide a safe place for her to grow up and to learn. Who would I need to speak to about becoming her guardian?"

Brother Lao smiles. "I will ask the abbot about what you request. He will probably have some questions for you, but I think it's probably a good idea. Would you be able to help her to understand her dreams? I know she has them and that there are times that they really bother her."

"I think she's time aware. The Doctor and I should be able to help her to learn how to deal with it. It doesn't have to be a curse, but it can seem like one. Keeping a journal, like she's doing, is actually something that helps."

Brother Lao nods. "Do not worry. I will speak to the abbot at my first opportunity. Now, why don't you go ahead and eat. You will recover faster.

"And Mai Li, I'm sure that the abbot will wish to speak to you as well, but first you need to eat."

I nod.

Rose has noticed the look that Owen is giving us and tells him, in English, "Owen, this doesn't involve you at this point, but I do need to speak to the Doctor. Could you pass on the message since I know you don't want me to get up and find him on my own?"

"I'll pass the message on. He's pretty busy right now, but I'll make sure he gets the message just as soon as I see him."

"Tell him it's about Mai Li."

**31 October 2009**

The Doctor has stopped by a couple of times to check on Rose today. She's been asleep both times – and the Doctor kissed her on the forehead both times! He looks at her the way Mama and Papa would look at me when they said they loved me… I think he loves her.

I think the Doctor did something so that it wouldn't hurt her when they change the bandages like it did yesterday. Owen just says something and she went to sleep for a while so he could work on her leg.

The abbot invited me to tea today. He asked me if I want to go live with Rose. I told him yes. Then he asked me why and explained that I would be leaving everything I grew up with. I told him that I don't belong here anymore and explained about my dreams. I also told him about Ming Luong. He asked me why I thought Rose could help me and I explained about when she saved my life. I still don't understand what she did, but it's like she knew the one place that we could get to where we wouldn't be killed. He wants me to think about what I want to do, but I already know that I need to go with Rose when they leave. I won't ever get to the city in the glass dome if I don't.

When I left, he asked me to let him know when Rose wakes up so that he can talk to her.

It's been quiet today. The Doctor's still busy and hasn't been here when Rose wakes up. I know she wants to talk to him because she looks at the door all the time when she's awake. I mean, she talks to me and all, but she's always looking up whenever she hears someone.

**1 November 2009**

She was awake this morning when the Doctor stopped by to check on her. The way she smiled at him, I think she loves him too! I wonder if I'll ever find someone I'll love like that?

Anyway, Rose was talking to the Doctor when the woman they call Suzie came in pointing a gun at the Doctor. Then everything went bad.

Rose didn't even open her mouth, but I heard her say as she pushed me off and behind the bed, '_Hide, Mai Li! She mustn't realize you're even here._' I decided to hide under the bed so that I can see what's happening.

The woman is still waving the gun as she yells at the Doctor. "I should be in charge! You had no right to send the prisoners on their way!" she yells. I don't know why she's so mad and I don't understand much of what she's saying, but I can see why Rose wants me to hide – she's crazy!

The Doctor's talking to her calmly. It sounds like he's trying to explain… Something's happening; I'm starting to understand what they're saying. I don't understand how, but I am. "…knew I was going to send them home after."

She's still yelling. "We were supposed to bring everything back with us! How are we going to do that now? UNIT will be all over us for not completing the mission!"

The Doctor continues to try to calm her, saying quietly and reasonably, "In case you haven't noticed, we're not military. We don't answer to UNIT. Now, please, put down the gun."

"Suzie," Rose says quietly, entering the conversation for the first time, "how nice to see you." She's even calmer than the Doctor! And now they're both staring at her.

"Suzie," the Doctor says, as he decides to try Rose's tack. "You must be tired…"

"I'm just fine, Doctor."

I'm wondering if she's going to stop before someone gets hurt. I start looking for a way out so I can get help, but she's blocking the door.

She shot the gun!

How did Rose get over there so _fast_? I didn't even see her move!

"I will _not_ allow you to hurt anyone, and _I_, most especially, will not allow you to _kill_ anyone else," Rose says. I can hear the anger in her voice. I don't ever want to hear that anger aimed at me. It's like she knows that the woman can't shoot because of something she's doing. "You may put away the weapon, but you _won't_ fire it again.

"I can't help it if you don't like the situation in Cardiff. We've tried to make it work, but you keep fighting to do your own thing. That's not teamwork, Suzie. We need to be able to rely on you just as you need to be able to rely on us. We've tried to help you to fit in."

Rose is starting to walk toward Suzie, reaching toward the gun.

I shut my eyes because I'm so afraid she's going to be shot anyway. Then I open them again because I have to know if Rose is going to be alright, so I see her nearly fall.

Instead, Rose stays put and says, "You'll be sent back to London when we get back. I can't have you hurting anyone else. It'll be up to dad to keep you or not. I'm going to suggest psychiatric help for you."

As several monks come into the room a few moments later, Rose says, in fluent Tibetan, "_Please, confine her to her quarters… Remove her weapons. She can't be allowed to hurt anyone else._" As they are dealing with her, she turns to the Doctor, nearly falling again as her leg gives under her. "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough. How badly…?" Looking into his eyes as he catches her, she adds, "I… don't think I could bear… to lose you again."

Her eyes are glowing! How can her eyes glow like that? I think that if I'd been Suzie that I'd have been trying to hide or run away! I've got so many questions now, but I don't know if I should ask her. What if she gets upset with me like that?

Rose starts to shake as the tension from the situation starts to ease. Seeing the glow fade from her eyes, the Doctor says, "Rose… you shouldn't even be out of bed yet." The Doctor picks Rose up and carries her toward the bed. He's bleeding too!

"What did you do? How did you…?"

"Mai Li's frightened. Help her?"

She's more worried about me? Her leg's bleeding again, and she's worried about me! I realize that I'm crying a little as I find out that she's afraid _for_ me.

Then she answers his question. "I… used… _moment_…"

The Doctor puts her back in bed just as Owen gets there. Owen says, "I heard a gunshot…"

"She pulled me out of the way…"

"Was anybody hurt?" The Doctor looks up as he picks me up, wincing as he does so. Heading over to check Rose, Owen adds, "I saw that. Please put her down and take off your jacket."

"But…" Seeing the rest of the Torchwood personnel come running in, the Doctor takes a look around and sees everyone there to help us.

Toshiko comes over to the Doctor and reaches to me. She says, "Let me take her. I'll see about getting her something to eat. Then I'll introduce her to my computer. I have a few games on it. It'll keep her occupied for a while."

I don't want to go with her, but the Doctor nods and starts to take off his jacket as we start to head out of the door saying, "Jake, Rose sent Suzie back to her quarters in the custody of a couple of the monks. Make sure no one causes any trouble. I'll be tied up here for a bit…"

"…Since you're bleeding," Owen adds, stating the obvious. "Gwen, you can help me with him while I check Rose. Tosh, on your way out, get the abbey's healer, I need some help. Somehow, she made it halfway across the room. I think she ripped open the stitches in her leg… especially since the bandages are soaked." Turning to Rose he adds, "Now, let's get you into bed the rest of the way."

"I couldn't..." she says as she loses consciousness.

I want to run back to Rose, but Toshiko is holding my hand tight enough that I can't get loose, so I look back as we walk out the door and see Owen starting to work on Rose's bloody leg.

"Come on, Mai Li, let's get you some breakfast," she says. I look at her, because I'm having trouble understanding some of what she says again. I do wish I could have gotten Brother Lao and Brother Chen to teach me more English! It's so hard to understand everything she's saying. "After you eat something, I'll show you a game on my computer. It'll give you something to do while Rose is asleep." I wonder what 'computer' is, I've never heard of 'computer' before.

We come across Brother Lao as we enter the dining room and Toshiko says, "Owen said he needs some help with Rose and the Doctor. Could you help him? I'm just getting Mai Li some breakfast; Owen doesn't need her underfoot right now. After breakfast I'm going to let her get introduced to my computer. I've got a few games on it she may like and it'll keep her out of the way for a while. Maybe you could help me explain to her what we're going to do, I know she doesn't have much in the way if English skills."

Brother Lao nods and starts to tell me in Tibetan what is needed and what my morning is going to be like before he leaves to go help Owen. He also says that I'll be able to visit once everything is under control again.

I'm still not happy, but I can accept that they don't need me in the way right now.

"I want to see Rose later," I say.

Toshiko smiles and says, "No problem. I'll take you back there once they have things under control… Now, let's go eat."

**2 November 2009**

They wouldn't let me sleep with Rose last night and instead had me sleep in the room Rose was in when they first got here. Her things are still in there so I pulled out her bathrobe and curled up in it. I just wanted to be close to her. I'm not sure why, but I feel like she needs someone to hold her hand.

Brother Lao helped Toshiko explain to me that we'll go after breakfast to see Rose. He said that she's been sleeping since yesterday and that the Doctor stayed with her.

Toshiko and I are walking into the infirmary and over to Rose's bed when she finally wakes. I see the Doctor sitting in a chair beside her, asleep; but he wakes up and takes her hand when she touches him. He asks, "How are you feeling?"

"I need to use the loo." I giggle when I hear her.

He looks at me and then and they leave for a few minutes.

When she returns to her bed, Owen is waiting. The Doctor says, "We kept her off of her leg and she's going back to bed."

"I want to check both of you and your bandages need to be changed," Owen says.

"I'll get out of your way then," the Doctor says.

Owen points at the chair as he says, "You can just sit right back down. Once I'm done with her, I'll get yours."

"But…"

"Sit!" I start laughing at the look on the Doctor's face.

Rose's leg looks bad when Owen opens up the bandages. It's no wonder she passes out again while he cleans it and then re-bandages it. I wish I could do something to help. I know it's got to hurt really badly, but it's got to be cleaned up. It looks like they've been having trouble getting it to stop bleeding at all. I know it's propped higher than it was.

Owen turns to the Doctor next and starts to change his bandage. I saw the blood on his sleeve yesterday, so I know he was hurt, but now… it's like he was barely scratched! Once Owen is nearly finished, he asks, "Do you normally heal this quickly?"

Nodding, the Doctor replies, "Yes." Seeing that there are more questions behind that one, he adds, "She's healing more slowly because she is not fully Timelord yet."

_What's a Timelord_? I need to learn so much! They're talking about stuff now that's very hard for me to understand. I see why Rose said that I'll have to get much better in English!

As I turn my attention back to their conversation, the Doctor is saying, "Also, she has lost a lot of blood. Even I can't replace that amount quickly, although I know how to compensate, controlling circulation…"

"Controlling circulation?"

I don't think I'm the only one having problems understanding things when I see the look on Owen's face as he asks the question. When I glance up at Toshiko, she looks confused too. I know they're speaking English, but the Doctor might as well be speaking another language as he explains.

"Yes. I've used the ability to save my own life a few times. It's just a matter of concentration."

"I think I finally realize just how different you are… and how different she is."

"We still feel the same things you do. Love… hate… anger… joy… everything you do. Physiologically, we're different, but, emotionally, we are very similar. She taught me that… again." When Owen looks at him quizzically, the Doctor shakes his head, saying, "Another time. Right now we need to get ready to return to Cardiff. I've got to brief the analysis and aid team once they get here. They need to know what they need to do and what we are trying to learn. We should be leaving a few hours after they get here. The abbot already knows they're coming."

"I'll have her ready to be moved. She won't be able to walk down the mountain with us."

"A couple of the monks will be helping us… Oh, and they'll be bringing something for her to wear. What she has won't fit over the bandages."

"Doctor, you will get something to eat, won't you? I'll make sure to get something into her."

As Owen leaves, the Doctor nods and replies, "Yes." He sees us as we walk over to the Doctor. "Doctor, I think they've already thought about your breakfast."

The Doctor looks at us and sees the tray we are bringing. As we reach the bed, Toshiko says, "Mai Li wanted to make sure Rose had something to eat. We brought you something too."

I say, "I just wanted…"

He looks up at Toshiko and says, "Thanks, Toshiko. She can sit with us for now."

"It's not that, Doctor. She's really no trouble at all."

**3 November 2009**

We're finally heading down the mountain! I'm going to be living with Rose! Well, I'll be living with the Doctor too since they live together.

We've got to be really careful with Rose right now. The Doctor told me that he made sure she won't wake up for a while. He touched her head and then said that she'll sleep through everything until we get to the airship. He also said that she won't be happy about sleeping through everything.

We're stopping in the village. They've got a tent set up so we're stopping there first. The Doctor's going over and talking to the person at the desk.

Gwen, she's one of the people with Rose and the Doctor, came over and said, "Let's go to your house and see if we can find some pictures of your mum and dad. You need something to remember them by. They'll be busy here for a bit." She takes my hand and we leave for a little while.

When we get to my house, I go to my bedroom and get the quilt Mama made for me. I also go and pull out a box that Papa made me for keepsakes. When I return to the kitchen, Gwen isn't there, so I start looking through the house. I find her in my parents' bedroom. She's found a couple of pictures; one is of their wedding, the other is of when I was born. She's also found Mama's jewelry and has set it on the bed. She then goes to the closet and finds a box with Mama's wedding things!

She says, "We'll take these with us. You'll want them later. I also found a scrapbook and a picture album; they're in the kitchen already."

"How did you know where to find them?"

She smiles at me. "I used to be a policewoman before I joined Torchwood. I applied my skills to the question."

"Thank you! I didn't know some of this was here. Can we go back now?"

"Just as soon as we get this ready to go."

"We can wrap it in the quilt. We didn't have any boxes here."

"Tell you what… Why don't I help you carry everything? I'll help you fold your blanket first. We don't have very far to go and I'm sure we can get a box or two once we get back."

I don't know how we got back without dropping things! And the Doctor was still talking to the person at the desk!

Anyway, we got the boxes and got things packed away and then I checked on Rose. She was still sleeping. We then got everything onto the trucks to head to the airship.

**4 November 2009**

We're on the airship now. It's the farthest I've ever been from the village. I've been looking out the window and everything looks so small. They've settled me into a compartment with Rose. There's room for a couple of others too. The Doctor said that they'll be taking turns so that everyone gets a chance to get some sleep. I'm writing in my journal a bit to relax.

Rose woke up just as they were putting her in the bed and propping her leg up. The Doctor was right, she wasn't happy at all and yelled at him. She's not talking to him at all now so he left. He said it was so she could rest. I went over and told her how glad I was that she was awake.

We talked about Mama and Papa after I told her what Gwen and I brought from my house. I still miss them so much! Rose said that's normal and just shows how much I love them and then hugged me tight.

I went to get something for us to eat and when I got back, Rose was crying. I set the food on the other bed and hugged her. It seemed like the right thing to do. Then I got the food and helped her to get something to eat.

The thing is, she didn't really stop crying until the Doctor came back in. She was happy to see him even if she was mad at him. He told me that it was going to be a rather long trip so I should get some sleep. I climbed up into the bunk over Rose and went to sleep while the Doctor talked to Rose.

The next morning, Owen came in with bandages for Rose's leg. Rose was drinking some coffee with the Doctor helping her. Owen said, "Could you…?"

"No, Owen, not this time."

Owen looks from one to the other and realizes that Rose is not going to be asleep this time. "Have you asked her?" Owen asks.

"I need to see how bad it is," Rose says. "I know you don't want me on it yet… either of you, but I need to see it."

"I'll control her pain," the Doctor adds. "Look, I know you don't have room to work in here. We can go into the conference room." He looks at me and adds in Tibetan, "_Mai Li, could you take the supplies into the conference room? We'll have room to work in there_."

I nod and get everything from Owen and then head for the conference room.

"Well, Owen?" the Doctor continues. "Shall we?" He reaches to help Rose up, getting on one side of her while Owen is able to get on her other side. They follow me.

Once we're there, Owen and the Doctor help Rose onto the table. The Doctor touches her head again, but this time she doesn't go to sleep. "How's that, Rose?"

She nods and says, "Thank you. I know I can't do much yet, but I do need to start to get up and about."

Owen says, "Mai Li, why don't you set that stuff on the table and then you can go. You don't need to stay for this."

I don't really want to go, but they don't need me in the way either; so I go out the door and peek around the corner to watch.

I didn't see much. They were in the way most of the time and I only got a peek at her leg. What I saw of it still looks pretty bad.

Anyway, I think she talked them into letting her stay up and sitting in the main compartment because they helped her to walk in and helped her to sit in the front row and then propped up her feet. I got a blanket for her. When Gwen saw her come in, she went to get her something to drink. I don't think anyone wants her to get up. The way she's looking at us, I think everyone knows that she's not happy about being stuck in one place, but she seems more upset that she can't do for herself right now.

**4 November 2009 - My New Home**

We got to London. Mr. Tyler seems to be a nice man. There was a Dr. Russell and another doctor, someone who doesn't work with them, who looked at her leg once we got there. The one that doesn't work with them suggested a wheelchair because it'll be months before she's really able to walk. Rose said that he was crazy if he thought she was just going to sit around for that long. Owen and Dr. Russell just smiled. Owen said she's already showing signs of healing, but that he's being careful and wants her on crutches. The Doctor says she'll be walking before another week is over. I think I'll believe him over that other one.

Mr. Tyler said that Rose's mum is already in Cardiff, setting up a bedroom for me and that she wants to take me shopping. Rose wasn't happy about that and the Doctor reminded her that she won't be able to do much for a few more days yet. Rose glared at him.

When we got to Cardiff, we stopped by where Rose works to pick up her car before we went home.

My new home…

I still don't know what to think. Mrs. Tyler (she wants me to call her Jackie or mum) met us at the door and started fussing about Rose's leg while the Doctor went out and started bringing in our things. Rose rolled her eyes whenever her mum wasn't looking. When I giggled, she turned to me, took my hand, and led me toward the stairs.

"I've got something to show you," Mrs. Tyler said. I followed her. When we got upstairs, she opened a door and said, "This will be your room. I'll have the Doctor bring your things up. Go ahead and look around. We'll go shopping tomorrow for whatever you still need."

I look at the room and then at her. I still can't believe how much of my dream is coming true.

My bedroom is much bigger than at my old home! There's a big bed with a bedspread – I want to use the quilt that Mama made me. The dresser has a mirror on it and there is a brush and comb on it. The closet is open and has shelves as well as someplace to hang up things.

I'm still exploring things when the Doctor comes in with one of my boxes. He says, "Before you say anything, Jackie, Tony is sitting beside Rose on the sofa and her foot is propped up." He sets the box on the bed and heads back downstairs. I go to it and start pulling things out. My quilt is on the top, so I pull it out and set it on the bed. I open it up to spread out and realize that it is too small for the bed.

"Tell you what, Sweetheart, why don't we wash this and we'll see if we can find a quilt rack to display it on. It'll be there if you need it and you won't have to worry about it being big enough for the bed."

"I've got clothes in here too."

"We'll wash them too. I'm sure Rose has a T-shirt you could wear tonight until we get you something of your own."

The Doctor brings in my other box, so I start to go through it too. Mrs. Tyler sees Mama's jewelry box and says, "This is lovely. Was this your mum's?"

"Yes, Papa made it for her jewelry."

"Then we'll set it on the dresser so you can see it whenever you're in the room." She takes the small, carved box and sets it on the dresser. "There! Now you'll be able to remember her more easily. Do you have any pictures?"

"Yes," I reply as I look in the box for the pictures. I find them and hand the album to Mrs. Tyler along with the pictures that used to be on Mama's dresser.

"We'll set these on the dresser too. We can look through the other pictures to find some to blow up for on the walls for you. You need to be able to remember them. After all, they loved you very much."

I wonder how she can understand how much I miss them and start crying again. She comes over to me and cuddles me. "There, there," she says. "We can't replace them, but we can be there for you now."

As she cuddles me, I begin to understand a little of how Rose has so much love in her. I start to realize that I don't have to put my parents aside and that she accepts me for who I am. As I slowly calm down, I somehow know that Mrs. Tyler is going to have twins – a boy and a girl – in less than a year. I say in wonder, "You're going to have twins – a boy and a girl."

Mrs. Tyler steps back from the hug a moment. "Did Rose say I'm going to have twins?"

"No, she didn't say anything to me. I just know."

"Well, let's go downstairs and talk to Rose and the Doctor about it. Okay?" We leave my new bedroom and head downstairs.

When we get down there, Mrs. Tyler says, "Mai Li just told me that I'm going to have twins and that they're going to be a boy and a girl. Did you tell her I was pregnant?"

"No, mum, no one told her anything. It never came up, but I suppose her sensitivity to time had to manifest in waking time as well as in her dreams soon."

"What do you mean 'her sensitivity to time'?" Mrs. Tyler asks.

"She's sensitive to time like Rose is, Jackie," the Doctor says.

"Like Rose is?" she asks.

"Like Rose is," he says.

I look at Rose and the Doctor in wonder, realizing for the first time, that they may really be like me and able to see the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**1 December 2009**

They've got the dimension cannon finally working. I'm not sure what to think about it though. They've been letting me help once I've finished my studies for the day. I'm really starting to pick up English now because I'm speaking it all of the time.

Let me give you an idea of what my day is like now:

I get up, and get ready to go to the hub with Rose and the Doctor, eating breakfast and the like.

Once we get to the hub, we head to the lab where the dimension cannon is where I start working on school work like English and Mathematics on my computer while Rose and the Doctor work with the others to get the dimension cannon up and running.

We break for lunch. When we return, the Doctor has Rose and me meditate for a while. He says that it will help us.

I then do more school work, but this is interesting stuff like learning about computers from Toshiko or biology from Owen.

Once I'm done with this, I get to help Rose and the Doctor with the dimension cannon for a little bit. They say that I need to understand a little about how it works if I'm to be able to use it. While we are working on it, we talk about time. There's a lot that I don't understand yet, but they say things will become clearer once they can turn on the dimension cannon and I can see what they are talking about.

Once we are done at the hub for the day, we go to the gym so that Rose can work on getting her leg back into shape. I'm also taking a class in gymnastics. There are other kids in the class, so I get a chance to talk to kids my own age. I think they want me to have friends, but I don't feel comfortable around them yet.

Then we go home and we cook dinner and do whatever around the house needs to be done.

Rose wants to turn on the dimension cannon today, but the Doctor wants to wait until tomorrow. He says that it's late and he wants to look over things one more time before they actually turn it on.

**2 December 2009**

Rose wasn't home when we got up this morning and I don't think the Doctor was happy about it. In fact, when we got to the hub this morning, Rose already had the dimension cannon turned on and was staring into it. I looked at it because the swirls and all looked so pretty at first. Then I realized that I could see things.

Once Rose realized I was there she asked me, "Mai Li, what do you see?"

I looked at her, surprised that she knew that I could see things in it. I glance at the Doctor, whose hand is on the switch to turn it off, but is now turning toward me with Rose's question. "I'm not sure what I'm seeing. I think I saw Mama, but…"

"Come, take my hand Mai Li. Show me what you saw."

"You'll be able to see it too?"

"Yes…"

I go up to her and take her hand. I don't know how, but she shows me something in the swirls and I know that this is the present time. There is no detail in it, but I know what it is. She then follows the swirl back in time, back to the time when Mama died.

_Is this what you saw, Mai Li?_ she asks. She doesn't speak, but I know she's asking the question. It's like when she told me to hide back at the abbey.

"Yes. How did you know?"

_Because it's an important point in your time-line. Now, let's go ahead and let the Doctor turn off the cannon for now. He's worried that it's not going to work right and he wants to check it out._

I let go of her hand and she turns to the Doctor. "Go ahead and turn it off, Doctor. I checked it out when I got in. You can check it out if you like, but it's working just fi-"

"You had to go and turn it on anyway, didn't you! You couldn't wait one more day to make sure everything was done correctly! Of all the stupid…"

I look at the Doctor, surprised by his outburst. I thought this was what they were trying for. I turn to Rose.

Rose says, "Let's go Mai Li. You don't need to listen to his ranting because he didn't get his way and I'm not going to sit still for it either." She takes my hand and we leave the lab. "I've been working with the dimension cannon long enough that I think I probably know more about how it works than he does. Now, I need to start working on the program changes if I'm going to be able to contact his original."

"Original?" I ask.

"Yes, Mai," Rose replies. "We're originally from a different universe. One where the Doctor is the only Timelord left in existence because of a war."

"So, you're aliens? But what about your mum and dad?"

"My dad died when I was a baby. I was raised by my mum.

"On this world, Peter Tyler married Jackie, but I was never born here. His wife was killed by the Cybermen. Then the Daleks created a hole in the void that the Cybermen used to cross from this world to my world. I was trapped here when the hole was closed – along with my mum and Mickey.

"When the stars began to go out, I found a way across the void. We fought the Daleks again to save all of creation. The Doctor that was left here with me grew out of the original Doctor's spare hand."

"Will I ever understand what you're talking about?"

"I'll explain how the Doctor and I met and all of the rest of it, but it's going to take time. You heard a little of it when we first got back from Tibet – Tony likes to hear about my adventures."

I think about what she is saying and about what we did this morning. Frowning, I ask, "The dimension cannon can be used for other things than just seeing time can't it?"

"Yes," she replies. "With enough power it can be used to cross into other universes. In the past, it has done this and created more problems, but I think I've figured out how to do it without harming the fabric of reality. That's why I've incorporated the changes I have into the design. Most of it now is just reprogramming it."

"I don't understand," I say, confused by what she is saying.

"You will with time," she replies. "You're just beginning to learn about time and space. You know how we've shown you that coral-looking thing?"

"Yes."

"Would you believe that she's going to grow up to be a space ship?"

"You're joking!"

"Just wait and see! She's already bigger than when we started." Rose laughs a bit. "You'll just have to trust us on it for now. And you can't tell my mum. She didn't like it the first time I went travelling the universe."

"You've been to other planets?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever seen a place where there's a city inside a huge, glass dome?"

"No, but if it's where I think you're talking about, it may not exist anymore."

"Why?"

"Because it sounds like the way I've heard the Doctor describe his home world."

"What happened to it?"

"It burned."

"Oh no! No one survived? What happened to his family?"

"All dead. He's the only one who survived in our universe. The 'last of the Timelords'…"

"And now he's got you to love."

"And I love him – both of them – him and his original – but he's still afraid of losing everything again. And yes he knows that I love him."

"Are you going to get married to the Doctor?"

"I don't know. It's up to him right now."

I smile. "Mama told me that Papa asked her to marry him the day he graduated from university. Maybe he's waiting for the right time?"

"Maybe…"

Rose goes to one of the computers and starts to work on the program for the dimension cannon – at least that's what I think she's working on.

**9 December 2009**

Things have settled back down, but there is a change now. Every day, as part of my lessons on time, I spend some time studying the dimension cannon, mostly by looking into it and trying to understand what I'm seeing. Rose really knows a lot about it.

We went to London this past weekend. Rose and the Doctor had a meeting to go to and they wanted me to talk to a Dr. Anderson. She wanted to know how I was settling in. I told her that I've been learning a lot from Rose and the Doctor and that I'm not afraid of my dreams now.

I'm not sure what the meeting was about, but they've been really busy since we've been back in Cardiff. Rose said that they're going to try to send a message to their home universe soon. I try to stay out of the way right now, doing my school work and helping when I can. Rose always stops what she's doing when I want to talk to her, but I know she's busy so I don't interrupt her all of the time. Gwen and Toshiko see how busy they are and have invited me over a couple of times. Rose said it was okay when I asked her.

**11 December 2009 – At Gwen's Place**

They ran a test on the dimension cannon today. Everything seemed to work the way Rose said it would. The Doctor went over to talk to her and then things got scary.

The Doctor carried her over to medical. They wouldn't let me get close, saying I'd only be in the way.

He seems to be worried. He's been talking to Owen and they've been taking blood samples and stuff.

I don't want Rose to die! I know they told me that she wouldn't, but it's so hard to believe that everything's going to be alright.

Gwen came over to me while I watched from the rail and said that she was going to bring me to her house tonight. I don't really want to go, but Rose and the Doctor talked to me about what might happen as Rose changes. Rose wants me to go with her, so I will; but I'm not happy about it!

I didn't know people could change like that. The Doctor said that she's becoming more like him. I asked him why and he wouldn't really say. When I asked Rose, she said it was so that he wouldn't be alone.

Gwen did let me check on Rose before we left, though. The Doctor said that she was doing okay. I asked him about the tea that I saw and he said that it was helping her. He let me give her a kiss before I left and then he kissed me on the forehead and gave me a hug before I left with Gwen.

**12 December 2009**

I had to wait to come back until Gwen was ready! But we're finally back. Rose and the Doctor aren't in medical now. Owen said that they're in the bunk room and that I'm not to wake them. I told him that I just want to make sure Rose is okay. He smiled and told me to be quiet.

I opened the door and peeked in. The Doctor was holding her hand, even while he's sleeping. I smiled. I knew that the Doctor wouldn't be sleeping if something was wrong so I went into the kitchen to study. Once Rose woke up, Owen sent us all home.

**13 December 2009**

When we came back, Rose and the Doctor sent a message using the dimension cannon. Something replied – three somethings. They said that one response, the first one, was from the Tardis that they're growing and that one response was from the original Tardis in the other universe. But what about the third one? Rose smiled, I think she's got an idea, but she's not saying much about it.

What I think is that they found another Tardis, but they don't want to get their hopes up too high because of what it could mean.

Maybe the city in my dreams is real! Maybe the Doctor's home didn't die here. I think it would be nice if it hadn't. We'll be able to visit. I think it'd be great to see other places like that!

I had trouble settling down to study the rest of the day, just because I want to know more, but the Doctor said nothing would happen before tomorrow.

When will tomorrow get here!

**14 December 2009**

I had trouble sitting still on the way to the Hub this morning! Rose smiled when she saw me fidgeting.

Then I heard a wheezing and whining sound. Rose smiled when she heard it and left the Hub to check it out. The Doctor followed her and I followed them both.

There's a blue box in the plaza! They walked up to it. It looks like it's made of wood, but I know it wasn't there when we got here this morning. It even says 'Police Public Call Box' on it. Anyway, they walked up to the door and knocked. A man came out. He looks about the same age as the Doctor, but he's got curly hair and his clothes look like something worn a long time ago. I let them take him inside so I could check out that box.

First, I walked around it; it's really not big at all. Then I touched it. It feels like it's humming with power, like the Tardis that Rose and the Doctor are growing. Then I tried to open the door so I could have a look inside, but it was locked! I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I wish I knew if there was anyone else in there, although I don't see how.

Finally, I got bored and went back inside. They're all in the conference room and it looks like they're getting ready to go someplace. I know they won't let me go, but I want to see what they're doing!

Rose sees me as the leave and comes over to me, saying, "I know you're curious, Mai, but you can't go with us right now. We'll talk when we get back. Right now, we're showing the Doctor what we do here."

"But I thought…"

"They both are, Mai, just from different universes. It seems that Gallifrey might have survived here."

I nod. I hadn't really believed that Rose and the Doctor – my Doctor – were from another universe, but I guess seeing really is believing.

"Will our Tardis look like his when it gets bigger?"

"It could. Its chameleon circuit should work though," Rose replies.

"We'll explain about it later, Mai," my Doctor says. "We've got to go for now." He kisses me on the forehead and tousles my hair.

They leave to do what it is that they do.

**14 December 2009 - Gallifrey**

When they get back later, they have backpacks and duffels. The Doctor hands mine to me and says, "You're going to be staying with Gwen while we're gone, Mai. Rose and I need to go to Gallifrey to explain what happened with the darkness."

"But I want to go too!"

Rose says, "It's a business trip, not a vacation, Mai. I need you to stay here. Besides, Gwen and Toshiko offered to take you Christmas shopping." She hugs me and kisses the top of my head. "Now, we've got to go."

They get distracted giving instructions to everyone so I head out to wait at the Tardis. I don't want to stay here bored out my skull and itching to know about another planet. I know they've got to come up here if they are going.

The other Doctor gets to the Tardis and unlocks the door, staying outside while he waits for Rose and our Doctor. Realizing that the door is now unlocked and the other Doctor's back is to me, I open the door just enough to get into the Tardis, pushing it to after I'm inside. I turn around and look at everything around me.

It's HUGE! How can all of this even fit in here? And there's a door on the other side. I'm going to go through it. I don't want them to see me quite yet.

But this place is…

When I walked through the outside doors, I saw what can only be a control console. It's got six sides. There are knobs and buttons all over it. And there's a glass column in the center of it.

As for the rest of the room – and it is a room. It's as big as a cathedral! Imagine that! Inside of a small blue, wooden box! I don't know how they fit all of it inside! Anyway, there are six metal trusses holding up the ceiling, it looks like. And there's a parlor off to one side with bookshelves and a chair and a lamp – it looks homey.

When I walked through the other doors, I ended up in a hallway. There are doors all down it. Just how big is this place? I don't want to get lost, and it seems like I can if I go farther in, so I'll stay here. I can peek out and see what they're doing when they come in.

The other door's opening up! I turn around, putting my back to the door so they can't see me, but I can still hear everything.

I hear Rose say, "Hello."

Then the other Doctor says, "What the hell?" I wonder what happened?

Then my Doctor says, "I had to explain to my Tardis that she did not need to open when Rose entered. It's like she wants to greet her sister."

"Shall we get started then?" the other Doctor asks. They do something with the console.

I peek around the corner of the door a bit. The column's moving now. I duck back when the other Doctor looks toward the door.

Rose asks, "What is it?"

"I left that door closed when I left here."

They know I'm here! I don't know whether to run further into this place or to turn around and face Rose and the Doctor. I know she's going to be upset with me – and disappointed.

My Doctor calls, "Mai Li? Please come in here. It can't be anyone else. She's always been fascinated by the Tardis and… What?"

"She's fascinated by Timelords too," Rose adds. "She probably decided she wanted to see the planet. And when she found out that we were invited she took advantage"

I go back into the control room. I'm ready to argue with them to make my point that I need to go with them.

"Mai," Rose says, "You owe the Doctor an apology. We should take you back home right now. We made arrangements with Gwen for the next few days so you need to apologize to her also."

The other Doctor smiles as he says, "Perhaps you should contact them and let them know that she is safe. She might as well come also. She can spend some time at the Academy. I daresay that they can keep her busy and out of trouble."

Looking at the other Doctor, I say, "Thank you, sir! I _am_ sorry that I stowed away, but I wanted to have an adventure! Everything that I've heard from Rose and the Doctor – it sounds so exciting and romantic."

I watch the Doctors look from one to the other and at Rose as they burst out laughing. Rose shakes her head at them and asks Mai Li, "Did you bring any clothes?"

"I brought what you had packed for me to take over to Gwen's. My bag is just on the other side of the door. I can call Gwen if you like."

"Use my phone," Rose says as she hands it to her. "It's got the range." Rose and I look at both of the Doctors as they continue to chuckle and Rose adds, "I can see that this trip is going to be entertaining, at least for you two. Perhaps I should get Mai settled while you get yourselves under control so that we can park the ship in the right place?"

"She knows us pretty well, doesn't she?" the other Doctor comments as he continues chuckling.

"Better than you would believe," responds my Doctor soberly, before he starts chuckling again.

The Tardis lands and we get out. I was hoping we would be outside so I could see if this was the city I've dreamt about so much. We are met by a woman as we exit. She does a double take as she sees Rose for the first time, like she can't believe what she is seeing.

"Romana!" says the tenth Doctor as he walks up to her in greeting. He takes her hand and pulls her into a hug. "I didn't know you were Lady President… Congratulations!" he says as he recognizes the symbols of her office.

"Rose, this is the Lady Romana."

"Hello. He's told me all about you. At least he did once I cornered him about previous companions." Rose says as she reaches to shake Romana's hand and give her a hug. "Anyone who can put up with him is special," she adds with a smile. Both Doctors look at her and shake their heads. Taking my hand to draw me forward, Rose adds, "This is Mai Li. She didn't want to be left behind, so she stowed away. I hope there won't be any problems because of it."

Smiling in response, Romana looks at the Doctors. "If you could come this way," she tells them, showing them the direction they are to go. "And no, Mai Li won't be a problem… She's not the first stowaway the Tardis has had. You can come along too, Doctor," she says indicating their Doctor.

Once my Doctor realizes where we are headed, he whispers to Rose with a grin on his face, "We're being taken to the council chamber. I wonder who's Castellan and Chancellor."

We reach the council chamber. It's big and it's got windows that I can see out of. I go over to one and look out. It _is_ my city! Only then do I turn around and notice the tables and chairs arranged in rows around a central raised platform. There is also a table with a larger central chair flanked by two smaller chairs. There are additional chairs to the side as well as a second table with chairs on one side, facing the other table and chairs. My Doctor greets the others, "Chancellor, Castellan." He takes their hands and shakes them as he greets them.

"Doctors, Rose, Mai Li," Romana says as she indicates the second table, "Please have a seat." She takes a chair from the side placing it opposite them at the same table.

"Our Doctor has provided us with a report on his findings concerning you two," she says. "We also have a copy of the transmission you made. By the way, your conclusions are correct; there is no damage to the fabric of reality.

"The Academy is reviewing the design work; it is extremely advanced. I understand it's your work, Rose?"

"Yes. Why?"

"It's much more advanced than anything on Earth up till now. The knowledge could easily disrupt the flow of history."

"I know; that's why we've kept it quiet. Only the Doctor and I have full access."

"As for you, Doctor," Romana continues indicating Rose's Doctor, "we have questions about you as well. We have questions about how you came to exist and about your home universe."

"It's a long story… I'm fairly sure it goes back to the Time War. I _think_ the final events of it may have caused the split.

"I was helping to defend the Eye of Harmony," he says as he thinks back. "The Daleks overran our position. I died… regenerated… Rassillon… I… I was the only one who could end it… I watched Gallifrey burn." I look at him as if seeing him for the first time. No wonder he doesn't like to talk about his home. He sounds like he's crying inside. Rose takes his hand. After a couple of minutes he goes on. "So, what happened here?"

"We were able to keep the Daleks from gaining access to the Eye," responds the other Doctor. "It's taken a long time to rebuild."

Romana breaks in before the Doctors get too involved in discussing the split. "Doctor," she says, looking toward their Doctor, "you may leave. You can discuss things in detail with each other later to work out your theories. Right now we need to determine the appropriate action to take to enable Rose and her Doctor to be able to return home in a reasonable time."

Turning to Rose and my Doctor, she continues, "Do you know anything about the recent breakdown in reality? We were able to track it to an origination point in the Medusa Cascade, but then it stopped before we could determine the cause. It seemed to be inter-dimensional."

"It was the darkness," says Rose, breaking into the conversation. Romana looks at Rose in query. "The timelines converged on Donna Noble and the Doctor. The Daleks had created a reality bomb..."

"The Daleks! But they have been either destroyed or contained… I can see that there is a great deal to be learned from both of you. It could take months if we use normal debriefing techniques."

What's a _Dalek_?

Romana asks, "Would the two of you consent to a memory scan? It would speed up the process tremendously."

"A 'memory scan'? That sounds an awful lot like a psychic probe," the Doctor says. He's not happy about what she has just asked at all.

"It uses the same equipment," Romana responds, "but the procedure is very different. It is slower, but does not risk damage to the brain. We have been using it therapeutically now for several years. ...The Time War left a lot of scars. We needed to be able to access the memories that were causing them so that they could be healed.

"We already had the means to access the information with the probe. All we had to do was adjust the protocols and increase the safety mechanisms to remove the chances of physical damage to the brain. The process is now slower, but it is safer. The only damage that occurs now is in the memories that are brought to the surface and there are support mechanisms in place to help the patient to deal with them."

The Doctor looks at Rose and says, "It's up to you. If you want to try the technique, then we'll do it."

Rose asks, "Do you trust her?"

"I trust her not to knowingly harm another."

Rose goes on, "I… think… we need to.

"I've learned a lot about your people – just by learning about you. They're good people, by and large." I don't think the Doctor agrees with her at all right now. It's like – I don't know – but he's not happy. "They need to understand what has been happening so that they can make informed decisions."

My Doctor turns to Romana and asks, "Who would be the physician involved? I am assuming that there _are_ healers involved with the procedure."

"My husband is the leading physician for the technique. He would be my choice."

"And he is?"

"Galen. His name is Galen. I believe you knew him before the war."

"Yes, I knew him. He's an extremely gifted healer.

"You married him after the war?"

"No, I married him during the war," Romana says, smiling. "We have a daughter. She's about your age, Rose. In fact, I've agreed to allow her to be involved with you… as an unofficial guide – her idea. She's infatuated with the Doctor… _our_ Doctor. I've decided to indulge her this time.

"Actually, she wants to learn English as well, so I want her to practice that as well."

"We'll do it," says Rose, looking at her Doctor. "We'll agree to the scan."

"You're sure?" asks the Doctor as he turns to her.

Rose replies quietly, "As I said, I think we need to. Unless you don't think we should."

"I agree, I think we do. Even with… Never mind." He looks at me and adds, "We'll need to make sure Mai Li is cared for while we're being scanned."

Smiling, Romana responds, "That's not a problem. She can spend some time at the Academy. I daresay they'll be able to keep her out of mischief. And it would be an adventure for her."

There is a knock at the door. A young woman enters, "Mother?"

She looks just like Rose! Exactly like Rose! I glance at Rose again – she doesn't seem to be surprised. I wonder if she somehow knew about the woman. When I look at my Doctor, his expression is curious, like he didn't know about her at all, and wants to learn more.

"Rianna," answers Romana, "this is the Doctor and Rose Tyler… from a different universe." Everyone looks from Rianna to Rose and back again, comparing. To Rose, she says, "When I met you, I wondered at how much you look like my daughter. Now, I see that you are nearly identical."

Rose gets up and goes to Rianna, saying, "Hello, Rianna, I'm Rose. Nice to meet you." She takes Rianna's hand and shakes it, then gives her a quick hug.

"H… hello," she answers tentatively. She looks toward her mother with a look that asks 'why do we look alike?'.

Romana smiles, saying, "You could be twins."

"Rianna," Romana continues, "could you show them to their quarters?"

"No problem, Mum."

She leaves with us in tow. She makes small talk all the way to our quarters.

We find our things already in our quarters when we arrive along with dinner. Rianna shows us around, showing us the bedrooms, sitting and dining areas, and the bathrooms; and then leaves us saying that she'll be back in the morning.

"It's well appointed," says Rose as she explores the rooms, taking her bag into one of the bedrooms. As she comes back out, she says, "Mai, why don't you take your things into one of the bedrooms?"

"I get it," I say. "You want a few minutes alone." I head into a bedroom with my things.

"There are some things we need to discuss, Mai," Rose replies.

"These are official apartments, normally assigned to visiting dignitaries," my Doctor replies as Rose comes back out of the room. I take my things into one of the bedrooms, drop them on the bed and come back to listen at the door just as fast as I can. Maybe he'll ask the same questions I want to ask!

"Rose, you weren't surprised when you saw Rianna," he adds.

"No. I… knew… that if one existed, the other did… Something the Tardis showed me. It's like she is who I would have been if the Timelords had survived the Time War… The changes I'm going through… I think they're part of it."

"You've known…"

"No, Doctor, I suspected, but I didn't _know_. I _hoped_. I hoped it was true. You need _so much_ not to be alone."

"So," he replies, "the Tardis decided to set things right." A couple of minutes later he says, "First you, then Jenny."

"Your daughter, created by a machine. I think the Tardis is telling you that you need a family… to anchor you… to help you be even better."

"You may be right."

All of a sudden, Rose asks, "Can you tell us apart?"

"Hmmm?" he replies.

"Can you tell me apart from Rianna? From what I've seen, we're identical, like you and your original."

"Yes, you seem identical… But when I look into her eyes, I see innocence. She has been protected her entire life. When I see her, I see you as you were when we first met.

"You have grown so much since then. When I look into your eyes now, I see the events of your life reflected. You have had to make hard decisions, knowing that you have to live with those choices, she hasn't. Those choices have made you who you are.

"You've known… joy… rage… grief… love. They've shaped you, made you who you are today.

"More than anything else, I see your love when I look into your eyes."

Everything goes quiet for a few minutes and I peek a little further.

They're kissing! I doubt they'd even notice me if I continue to come out of the room, so I creep up to the door of the living area.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day," the Doctor continues when they finally stop. "We should eat, and then get some rest." Noticing me looking into the room, the Doctor says, "You can come back in if you want, Mai, instead of hanging about the doorway."

**15 December 2009**

We are eating breakfast the next morning when there is a knock at the door. I get up to answer it as I really want to visit the Academy. Rianna is there so I ask, "Are you going to bring me to the Academy today? There's so much I want to see! I've never been on another planet before…"

"Mai!" Rose chides. Both Rose and the Doctor have smiles on their faces when I turn to look at them, though. "Let her get in the door first before you interrogate her about Gallifrey." Turning to Rianna, she continues, "She's excited at the prospect of learning about this place… Come on in, we're just finishing."

"I was asked to show you to medical on my way to the Academy."

Nodding, the Doctor rises from his seat and leads the way to the door. As he reaches the door he says, "Allons y!"

"Doctor, she's supposed to be learning English, not French."

"It's still an Earth language." He smiles again as we start out.

A man meets us when we reach medical. I think he's the healer we were told about. Galen, I think Rianna's mum said. "I've got them, Rianna. You can go ahead and go to your classes after I'm done scanning Mai Li. She's expected at the Academy this morning." I grin when I find out that I'll get to go to the Academy.

Turning to Rose and the Doctor, he continues, "Hello. I'll be in charge of your medical needs while you are here as well as the memory scans. If you'll come with me we'll get started." He leads us on to an examination room.

As we enter the room, the man says, "We'll start with Mai Li, so that she can be excused to go to the Academy. Just step into the scanner. It'll give us a base-line for your medical history." Seeing the apprehensive look on my face, he adds and smiles in reassurance, "There won't be any needles or anything else. It's just a scan." Once I step into it, he pushes some buttons. A couple of minutes later, he looks up at me and says, "That's it. You're done now. You can go with Rianna. They'll have everything you need at the Academy… You'll be staying there while Rose and her Doctor are busy with everything we've got to do."

Rose adds, "You'll be with kids your own age. Go and have fun."

"They're Timelords too?" Mai Li asks.

"Yes, they're Timelords too, or they will be once they grow up," the Doctor replies. I nod, satisfied, as I leave with Rianna.

When we get to the Academy, Rianna brings me to an office. There is a woman in the office who smiles and says, "You must be Mai Li, Rose Tyler's ward. I'm Marenaluntisseptima. I handle new students." She turns to Rianna and says, "You may go, Rianna. Your instructors know why you are late to class this morning and understand the need."

"Yes, ma'am," Rianna replies, turning to leave.

I watch Rianna leave and then turn back to the administrator. She is getting up from behind her desk and coming around it. "Come with me," she says, smiling. "We'll get you set up. We have robes for you to wear in your quarters, but first, we need to evaluate what you know so that we can tailor your education to your needs. If you'll follow me, we'll get started." I follow her into a room. There's a computer station set up. "If you'll sit down, we'll get you started." I sit down. "The computer will function like those you are used to. Remember, this is just to learn where you are at in your studies so there are not necessarily right or wrong answers. We'll be using the results to set your educational programs to what is best for you."

I nod and say, "I understand. The Doctor does that when he wants me to start learning something new." I sit down and start the computer.

When I get done, I go back through the door and into the office. The woman brings me to my room and introduces me to a couple of students who seem to be my age. She asks them to show me back to her office after lunch.

I think she wanted a chance to go through my tests, because when I got back she started to ask me about time. I told her that I started to have dreams that came true a little over a year ago. We talked about the tests I took some more and then we went to a place with a big ring, the Untempered Schism she called it, after lunch. It reminds me of the dimension cannon back in Cardiff. Marenaluntisseptima – Jeez! The name is so long I think I'll do like the other kids and call her Mar. – Anyway, she had me look into it. I think it works like the dimension cannon too, as I see things in it like I do in the dimension cannon.

One thing especially caught my attention. I saw Rose and the Doctor standing here, facing away. They were surrounded and being attacked by these robot things. Rose's eyes glow and she raises her arms and they dissolve into dust I think. I know it's not the past because we haven't been here before, but it's not the very near future either. I think it's a few years from now. Anyway, after all of the robots are gone, she falls. I hope she'll be alright.

When I start looking around again, Mar asks me what I saw. I told her about Rose and my Doctor being here and fighting the robots. She asked me what the robots look like and I told her I didn't know how to describe them so I draw their outline in the dirt.

She knows what they are! She said they're called Daleks and that they kill any life not like their own. I tell her that the Doctor and Rose have mentioned Daleks before, but haven't really described them.

Then we get back to what I saw. I tell her that I'm pretty sure that what I saw happens a few years from now and about Rose's eyes glowing and about anything else I can think of. She says that she'll contact a visionary to see if we can learn more. In the meantime, we head back to the Academy, talking about other dreams that I've had.

**16 December 2009**

The next day, right after breakfast, Mar asked me to come to her office.

When I got there, I was introduced to Katenicialinasoptican – she said to call her Katen. We talked about my dreams, what I've seen in the dimension cannon, and now what I saw in the Untempered Schism. We also talk about what I think they mean. When we are done, she walks me to my class and speaks to the instructor.

The other students wait until she leaves and then come over to me.

"What did the Visionary want with you?" Ken asks.

"Yeah, what did she want? She only comes here if there's a chance… Are you a visionary? Can you see the future?" Amalie asks.

"She seems to think so," I reply. "So does the Doctor. They've been teaching me about time."

"Wow!" says Amalie. "They'll probably want you to go…"

"I can't. Rose says that I need to be raised as a human and she's right. Now is not the time that I'm meant to come and stay, but in a few years… In the meantime, Rose and the Doctor are helping me a lot." I realize that there is truth in what I'm saying as I'm saying it – that this is what _has_ to be.

"Did you realize that you already talk like a visionary?" asks Ken

"I just talk like myself, that's all."

"No, I didn't mean that as an insult, Mai Li. I just meant that you don't have to learn to talk like a visionary 'cause you already do. I think that's some of what they teach."

The instructor comes over to us and says, "We've still got some time before lunch. I know that it's very interesting for us to have a visionary with us, but we need to get back to our studies."

"Yes, ma'am," I reply as I head over to my computer station and start to work.

This afternoon we went to the arboretum. It's set in a park and is enclosed in a building with airlocks. They say that this is so that contamination of the local plants does not occur. We saw so many different things! I asked one of the attendants if I could have a few seeds from this one beautiful flower that I saw. It seems to glow when it is breathed on and smells absolutely wonderful! He said that the plant is actually rather innocuous and gave me a few seeds to take home. He also said that it's a plant that's native to Gallifrey. He even gave me a pot to use to plant it in along with some soil.

After I asked for the seeds, a few of my classmates decided to ask for seeds from a few plants as well. I think they were afraid to ask until I asked first. Once we got back, our instructors asked us to start logs for the plantings and let us go ahead and plant them.

That evening, Ken, Amalie, and I were talking at dinner.

Ken said, "I think you're the first to ask something like that on a class trip. How did you know they'd give you some seeds?"

"I didn't," I reply. "But I thought there was a chance, so I asked. They could've said no."

"But they didn't," says Amalie. "Instead they gave you seeds, a pot, and soil. They even gave the rest of us seeds and stuff."

"Maybe they just wanted someone to ask who could see the beauty of that little flower – or any other flower for that matter," I say.

"It's possible," Ken adds. "Anyway, Teach has decided to turn it into a science lesson.

"So, we have tomorrow afternoon off. Would you like to go with Amalie and me to see the city?"

I smile. "They'll let us explore?"

"Yes, they let us explore. We're able to shop too."

"I've got money… I was going to go Christmas shopping with Gwen and Tosh…" My smile fades as I realize that I broke a promise by stowing away. "Rose was right, what I did by stowing away was very bad manners."

"So, we'll go with you instead, that's all. Anyway, I doubt that the shops will take human money," Amalie says.

"But we do get a stipend while we're at the Academy. We can check with Teach tomorrow, explain the situation," adds Ken.

"Yeah! Considering your family is the guest of Lady President Romanadvoratrelundar…"

"But the Doctor called her Romana."

"From what I've heard, they travelled together for a while…"

"So did Rose," I reply. "At least until she got stuck here. From what I've heard she worked for years to get back to him, only succeeding when the stars started to go out."

"Wow!" says Ken.

"She helped stop that?" Amalie asks.

"From everyone I've talked to, she did. I don't know how, you'd have to ask her and the Doctor. I've heard that she used the dimension cannon for it, though."

"What's that?" asks another kid who has been listening. "I'm Jalat, by the way. I want to go with you tomorrow, too."

"I'm not sure about everything it can do, but part of it reminds me of that ring thing here…"

"The Untempered Schism?" one of the others asks.

"I think that's what she called it."

**17 December 2009**

I have been walking with my new friends, seeing the city while I shop for Christmas presents. They've been showing me where to find things. As we walk out of a shop that sells tools Ken says, "I know where there's another tool shop, maybe you'll be able to find something there."

I reply, "The only thing they had that looked interesting was a sonic screwdriver, but the Doctor's already got one – and he likes the one he's got. Rose has got one too, but she built it on her own. Besides, I was thinking maybe a pair of earrings or a bracelet for her."

"Who else do you need to get gifts for?" Amalie asks.

"Well, I've found something for Gwen, Toshiko, Owen, and Ianto at the hub. I've found something for Mr. and Mrs. Tyler, too. I know it's just something small, but they'll understand. So that leaves Rose and the Doctor… And Tony."

"Who's Tony?"

"He's Rose's little brother. He's two years old, but he already knows his alphabet and numbers. He loves to hear Rose's stories about her travels with the Doctor."

"And you said that the Doctor likes to build things and to tinker, so a tool would be good for him – if you can find the right one," Jalat says.

"That's why I suggested the other shop," says Ken. "They've got a better selection and I've heard from some of the older students that their prices are good."

"If it's the one I think it is," someone else says, "there's a toy shop around the corner from it. You'll be able to find something there for the little kid – Tony, I think you called him."

I look at her and see a couple that I know about half a block away, behind her. It looks like Rose and the Doctor! I say, "Excuse me, but I think I see Rose and the Doctor. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. I just want to say hello." I walk over to them.

"Rose! Doctor!" I yell as I get close.

They turn toward me. Rose smiles when she sees me. "Mai!" she replies. "We weren't expecting to see you!"

"We've got the afternoon off, so Ken and the others are showing me the city."

"So you're starting to make friends?"

"Yeah! And they tested me at the…" I stop a moment, trying to remember the name of the place again.

"The Untempered Schism…" Ken says softly in my ear.

I about jump out of my skin! I didn't realize that they were following me! I turn toward him and yell, "What did you sneak up on me for!" The Doctor smiles; he seems to be amused by what happens.

"We just want to meet them too," Ken says.

"You didn't have to scare me though!" I'm still mad at him, but remember my manners so I say, "Rose, Doctor, these are some of my classmates – Ken, here, who likes to sneak up on people…"

"It's only the first time I've…" He shuts up as he realizes I know more about him than he thought and Amalie looks at us curiously.

"And Amalie, Jalat, Sisana, and Fehnir." They each nod as they are introduced. I continue with, "Everyone, this is Rose Tyler and the Doctor, well the Doctor who's from a different universe, not the one who's from here…"

Everyone says hello to each other and the Doctor shakes their hands.

When I finally remember what I was saying again, I say, "Anyway, they tested me at the Untempered Schism and said that I'm a visionary."

"I can't let you stay here yet, Mai. It's not yet _time_. You're human and you need that side of your psyche developed. I know you'll end up living here, but not yet."

"I told them that. I think they still want to talk to you about it though. Katen… Katenicia… Oh, I can't even remember all of her name! Anyway, she's the Visionary who tested me and she said that she's going to teach the classes on the nature of time for us while I'm here. Our first class with her is tomorrow morning."

"So, you're enjoying your time here?" Rose asks.

"Yes, Rose, very much; and I'm learning a lot too.

"That's good. So what have you been learning?"

"The same regular stuff that I get at home, but it's different being here! Oh! We went to the arboretum yesterday and they gave us some seeds to plant."

"I don't think they would have, Mai, if you hadn't asked for some first," Jalat adds.

"That did help, didn't it?" I reply.

"I thought you wanted to go shopping," comments Fehnir.

"Then let's not keep you," says the Doctor, smiling as he takes Rose's hand. "Mai, I know that the Academy has questions for Rose about her work, so she'll probably be visiting there in the next few days. In the meantime, just enjoy yourself."

The Doctor turns away from us and starts around the corner with Rose while I turn back to my friends. Ken says, "She talks like a visionary too! That 'not yet time' comment…"

"So why don't we go finish shopping?" Amalie asks. "After all, that's part of what we've been doing."

"Are they married?" Sisana asks.

"No," I reply. "But I think the Doctor plans to ask her soon. He's making something, but I don't know what. He hasn't let anyone see. Why do you ask?"

"Because they seem… close… very close… almost like they belong together."

"They love each other, Sisana," I add. "And they're great friends. Now, let's go."

**18 December 2009**

The next morning, Katenicialinasoptican, the visionary, is here with us teaching us about time. She asks me and the rest of the class a question about paradoxes and causality and once I understand what she was asking, I reply, "A paradox can create a causal nexus."

"How?" she asks as she sees an administrator walk into the room with Rose Tyler. Looking at the others, she adds, "The question is not just for Mai Li. You've all had sufficient training to understand the concept. So, can anyone state how a paradox can create a causal nexus?"

I think about it for a bit and wait for someone else to answer, but no one does. I say as I continue to think about it, "An event that creates a paradox is a causal event. A causal nexus is the point in time or space or even an individual where subsequent events and previous events converge. A paradox would create a causal nexus by creating an alternate timeline, or sequence of events, that wouldn't have happened except for the paradox.

"One thing I don't understand, though, is why people don't remember what happened once things are set to right again. The Doctor said that it's a function of being time aware and of physical distance from the causal event, but I don't see how and he couldn't explain it. He said that he's witnessed it and that it's like being in the eye of a storm. Only those in the eye have the chance of being aware that anything even happened."

Katenicialinasoptican says, "Essentially correct, Mai Li, although there is more to it than that. However, deeper understanding will come as you receive more training. As to your question, different races respond differently to remembering corrected paradoxes. Most do not remember anything at all, while time-aware races are much more likely to remember. Even those with no awareness at all may remember if strong emotion is involved, though it may seem like a dream.

"Miss Tyler, would you care to add to our discussion? Perhaps you could add to our comparison of paradoxes and causal nexuses? Or perhaps share your experiences with them?"

Rose smiles and says, "So you wish to add to my understanding as well, I see." The visionary smiles.

"Well, what Mai said is correct about them being related, but they are also unrelated. While a paradox creates a causal nexus, a causal nexus is not necessarily caused by a paradox. And a paradox happens _because_ of a decision while a causal nexus determines the future events to take place based on a decision to be made." She looks at all of us, seeing the confused looks going around the room.

"To make it clearer, let me give you a couple of examples.

"While I was travelling with the Doctor we went back in time to watch my mum and dad get married. This didn't cause a problem as we didn't interact with anyone; all we did was watch the wedding. But then, he took me to when my dad died – I didn't want him to have died alone. The thing is, we went back twice. The second time I ended up saving my dad's life instead of letting him die. This created a paradox. It was righted, but not before…

"That part's not important. The thing is it was my decision and then my actions that created the paradox. The events that came after were caused by the paradox. Once the paradox ceased to exist, time reverted to its natural flow once more."

I look at the visionary and see that she is sitting and listening closely to what Rose is saying. I don't understand how she could have seen her dad's death, but I can ask her about it later, so I stay quiet, just like everyone else – I want to hear more.

Rose continues, "For another example, I've got the recent darkness – when the stars were going out." I look around and see the others nodding. "Using the dimension cannon, I was able to trace timelines for events and people. They all converged on a woman named Donna, but something had happened that split her off from what needed to be as she needed to be with the Doctor for everything to work out and she wasn't where she needed to be when she needed to be there.

"I was able to locate the causal event that changed her life and found that she needed to make a left turn, literally, to end up meeting the Doctor instead of a right turn.

"I had to set it right and the only way to set it right was for the Donna in the time line where I eventually found her to die. I had to talk her into sacrificing herself in that reality so that all of reality could be saved – including the Donna in the reality she was supposed to be in. We ended up succeeding, but I'm still coming to terms with what I had to do. I couldn't even say who I was because it would have changed things."

Rose looks directly at the visionary. "I'm still coming to terms with what I had to do." Everyone goes even quieter, if that's possible.

The visionary says, "I'm sorry. I know the burden isn't light, but it's an important duty."

"That's what I told Donna when I realized that she would have to die," Rose says very quietly. Everyone stares at Rose, waiting for her to say something else.

We realize that she's not going to say anything else after a few moments and start to look at each other when the administrator says, "Miss Tyler, we should go prepare for your presentation. You'll want a chance to eat something before everything starts."

"Of course," Rose replies and turns to us. "I hope I've helped your discussion. I need to go now."

"Indeed you have, Rose Tyler," the visionary says. "I think I begin to see why she needs you as a teacher right now. I hope to speak to you again before you return home."

Rose leaves us and everyone starts talking at once. Katenicialinasoptican calls us to order so that we can continue discussing time and what we have learned about causal nexuses. I'm thoughtful because I didn't know about her dad. I know she had to have been talking about in her original universe, but I really didn't know that she watched her dad die too. "Her dad and Donna – in that other universe – were really brave," I say.

The others look at me, but Katenicialinasoptican says, "Yes they were. To realize that you must die and face it with dignity takes great courage, especially when one isn't able to regenerate.

"Now, we really must continue our discussion. Jalat, what have you learned today?"

She goes on to ask each of us what we have learned until Teach comes in to take the class back. Katenicialinasoptican takes her aside and speaks to her.

We got to watch the presentation!

Rose really knows the dimension cannon! I don't think most of us, meaning students, understood much, but I think she did really well. There were some questions asked by a few of the older students, like 'How do dimensional relationships relate to time relationships?' and 'Why did you choose Chronon energy to power it?', but she answered them with no problems. They didn't let us stay for all of it so I was a little upset about that.

When we got back to our classroom, everyone started asking me about the dimension cannon. I told them that I don't know much about it at all compared to Rose and the Doctor, but they didn't care; they wanted to find out what I do know. We were still talking about things when classes ended for the day.

A little later, at dinner, Ken asked me why I looked worried. I told him that something was going to happen to Rose and that I needed to see her.

I don't think he believed me, but there wasn't anything I could do about it as we aren't allowed to just leave. I know, because I checked to see if I could see her and the Doctor and they told me that Rose was still at here, talking to the cardinals. They also told me that students weren't allowed in the auditorium this evening because of the sensitive nature of the discussion.

I just wish I could shake this feeling of foreboding…

**19 December 2009**

Katenicialinasoptican came to get me this morning. I hadn't even eaten breakfast yet. Once we left the dining hall, she told me that Rose had collapsed last night, but that she was doing better this morning and that she was taking me to see her.

On the way, she asked me about myself and about Rose and the Doctor. I think she asked because she wanted to take my mind off of things. I was surprised to find myself telling her as much as I did about us, but it helped me.

The thing is, the way she talked about the Doctor, I wonder if she knows him?

Anyway, once we got to the hospital, she took me to see the doctor they call Galen – only he's not called a doctor, he's called a healer. He took us to see Rose, but said not to wake her, and showed me the readings on the monitor. I asked him what they meant, so he explained and said that she's going to need time to rest and that I shouldn't wake her.

After I gave Rose a kiss on the forehead, he took us to the Doctor. He was sprawled out on a sofa in Galen's office sleeping, but he woke up when we walked in. He said, "Hi, Mai, Katen! Rose is sleeping."

"Galen allowed her to see Rose first, Doctor," the visionary says.

I look up at her and ask, "Is it okay to call you Katen, like the Doctor does?"

She smiles at me. "Yes, Mai Li, and it's certainly better than 'hey you' or 'Fred'." She turns back to the Doctor and says, "Doctor, I came to tell you that I am setting up a training regimen for Mai Li and for Rose Tyler. I must admit, though, that her theoretical knowledge of the mechanics of time is far in advance of my own after watching her performance. I understand that she developed her own symbology and formulae to work with it?"

"Yes, she did. That's part of what makes her work so unique.

"Why didn't you put a stop to the inquisition when you realized just how advanced her knowledge of time is?" the Doctor asks.

"It wasn't my place. One does not interrupt cardinals."

"Even when they're wrong?" Katen looks away from him a moment. "And to think that there are still people who wonder why I left…"

"Doctor, I'm sorry… I know I should have said something. I watched her from her initial presentation up to the point that she sat down and stopped speaking. I didn't realize…

"What did happen, Doctor?"

"The interrogation triggered a biological crisis."

"A biological…? But she's human, isn't she?" Katen asks.

"Not entirely any longer. She is becoming Gallifreyan in physiology…"

"How…?" Katen asks.

"She merged with the vortex through the Tardis…"

"No one has ever done that before! We can't even handle that energy! We'd die!"

"And regenerate," replies the Doctor. "Yes, I know. That's what happened when I took the energy from her because she couldn't release it."

"We'll speak more later. Right now, I think Mai Li needs some reassurance that Rose will be alright."

The Doctor looks at me and smiles. He opens his arms and says, "Would a hug help?" I run to him and throw myself into his arms. He folds them around me and I feel safe, just as I do when Rose hugs me, except she can't right now.

While he is hugging me, I tell him about the feeling I got last evening at dinner that I couldn't shake. After a while I feel better and he promises that I'll be able to visit or call whenever I want, but that Rose should be released later that day.

I don't know how or why, but I feel better when he finishes the hug.

**23 December 2009**

Everything settled into a routine the rest of the time I was at the Academy with the bulk of the academics in the morning, field trips and individualized study in afternoons, and evenings are left to us, but we normally end up talking after we finish our homework. And I thought the Doctor and Rose were hard on me with all of the homework! Ken and Amalie go on with their duty to their houses, but it gets boring after a while. Some of the homework is boring too, especially the history.

The Doctor does send me messages about Rose though. They help. At least I know that she's going to be alright for now.

The Doctor stopped by this morning. He said that we'll be going back home tomorrow and that I should pack tonight. He said that there's a reception tonight that he and Rose have to go to. He frowned when he said that it's formal, like he's not happy about that. I'll have to ask him about that later.

Anyway, Teach asked him to tell us about his travels. He told them how he and Rose met me. I didn't realize that he cared that much about me. I thought he went along with Rose taking me in because she wanted to, not because he cared about what happened to an orphaned kid.

**24 December 2009**

Last evening, Ken, Jalat, Amalie, and the others surprised me with a party. I don't know where they got all of the food and the cake, but everything was great! We danced and talked until it was time for bed.

This morning, everyone was there and helping me pack, when the Doctor, the one from here, came to get me. I was crying when I left because I'll miss them. They're the first people other than Rose and the Doctor to ever accept what I can see without thinking that I'm not normal. I'm not sure the others at the hub realize that I can see the future at times and I'm not sure that they would understand. Rose said that they wouldn't judge me on it, but after everything that happened when Mama and Papa died, I'm just not sure, so I don't say anything.

I figure that they'll eventually find out, but I want them to get to know me as a person first.

Anyway, I hugged them all as I left. The Doctor said that we're going to drop my things off at the Tardis before we go to get Rose and my Doctor so he can give me a tour!

He had me drop my stuff off by the rest of the things going back with us and then we headed into the Tardis.

We went through the door that I hid behind to come to Gallifrey and I found out just how big the Tardis is on the inside! We were in a hallway that stretched a good distance with doors to either side. There were bedrooms, a dining room, a conference room, and other normal rooms, but then he opened a set of doors and we entered a huge room that he called a cloister room. It had this thing in the middle, at the bottom of stairs coming in on all four sides. There was a rounded set of doors that he said opened up. He said that it was the link to the Eye of Harmony, whatever that is, and that it was dangerous to open it, so he wasn't going to.

Then we went into other areas of the ship. There was a huge library, a swimming pool – I didn't know you could have one on a space ship! – Even a garden. But I think that my favorite room is something he called a 'zero room'. He let me go in. It smells like roses and is so peaceful! I decided to try to meditate for a few minutes and sat down. A few minutes later I found myself floating a few inches off of the floor, just like the abbot at the monastery is said to be able to do! It was so peaceful that I didn't want to leave when the Doctor said we had to go.

Anyway, I thought Rose looked tired when we went to go get her and my Doctor and headed back to the Tardis – and they didn't let her carry anything either!

When we got back to the Tardis, they got to help set the course and then I got to push the button that made us go! I know it wasn't much, but it was an important part. I could see how happy Rose and my Doctor were to be on the ship – Rose didn't seem quite so tired and the Doctor, well he seemed to be at home working the console.

I can't wait until our Tardis grows big enough to travel in! I want to go everywhere!

When we finally got to London – it would have been much faster in the Tardis – Tony, that's Rose's little brother, grabbed my hand and dragged me to see the Christmas tree. I couldn't help but smile, his excitement was rubbing off on me. Mrs. Tyler smiled as we came in and said that tea would be ready soon. That night, I told Tony about my adventure before he went to sleep.

**25 December, 2009 - Christmas!**

He asked her to marry him! And she said yes!

But that was just at the end of a really great day and I had to make sure that I got it in. So, here's what happened on my first Christmas with Rose and the Doctor.

We got to London on Christmas Eve in time for tea. Other than Tony wanting to show me everything, it was a quiet evening – and Rose still looked tired! I did get a chance to ask the Doctor about it and he said that she would be fine provided she took it easy for a few more days and got plenty of rest. I know they told me, on Gallifrey, that she'd had another crisis, but I didn't think she'd be so tired afterwards. I think something happened between Rose and the Doctor last night, too. They haven't talked about it, but they're not talking like they normally do and Rose looks sad, but maybe it's because she's so tired.

So we opened presents on Christmas morning. One of my presents was from Katen. The Doctor said it's a recording device that I can use to record my journal on and that it's used by visionaries to help them to understand what they see. He said this way I won't have to try to remember everything in my dreams so that I can write it down.

He liked the laser spanner that I got him.

Tony loves the robot dog that Rose and the Doctor got him! Tony hasn't left it all day, even taking a nap with it. Mrs. Tyler isn't sure about it, but Mr. Tyler likes it nearly as much as Tony – especially when they got it to play fetch. And it talks! I'm still not sure how they got it in the house as I didn't see it in the car. The Doctor said that it's programmed to protect and to teach. Evidently it's got some sort of projector built in.

I'm a little jealous of him getting the robot. I think it'd be great to have one. Instead, I got clothes, the necklace recorder from Katen, a tablet computer that will link in to classes on Gallifrey with a holographic link, a necklace and earrings, and my own set of basic tools – including a basic sonic screwdriver of my own.

I'd rather have the dog.

Rose fell asleep while we were opening gifts this morning. The Doctor seemed disappointed, but I caught him playing around with one of the popper things a little later. Rose's mum wasn't happy at all and cornered the Doctor about it in the kitchen. I think he told her about the crises because a little while later she came out and she was crying. She was checking on Rose every little while too – that'll drive Rose bonkers later. Anyway, Rose looked a lot better when she woke back up this afternoon.

We started popping the poppers after Christmas tea and the Doctor offered to pull one with Rose. You should have seen her face when a ring dropped out and on to the table! And then he asked her to marry him!

She was crying and smiling and went outside. The Doctor followed her. I went over to the window and watched what was happening. They held hands and then I think she told him yes because then they started kissing like they couldn't stop.

I'm staying with the Tylers for the week between Christmas and New Year's so at least I get to play with the dog too. Tony calls it Dog and it answers to him like that. It's amazing! It even tells stories at bedtime so I go up and listen too. The only problem with the robot dog is that it can't go up and down the stairs on its own. It's helping me to learn to speak English better too. It calls Tony 'Young Master' and calls me 'Young Mistress'. It even calls Mrs. Tyler 'Mistress', and you should see the look on her face when it does!


	5. Chapter 5

**31 December 2009**

Anyway, this past week, Mrs. Tyler (she keeps telling me to call her Jackie, but it wouldn't be right) took me shopping for a dress for the New Year's party. We went to a couple of different dress shops before I found a dress that I liked. It's black with sequins and is form fitting. It's got a low-cut neckline and a slit up the side to show most of my leg. It will highlight the little bit of a figure that I've got.

Mrs. Tyler said it would make me look like a cheap prostitute and wouldn't let me get it. And she didn't mince words about it either. She told the shop owner that she wouldn't pay two pence for it to even use it as a rag, took my hand, and walked out of the shop when he suggested that I could try it on. I kept looking back at the dress. It would have been nice to have at least gotten to try it on.

So we went to more shops over several days until we found something that Mrs. Tyler thought was appropriate for my age. It looks nice, but it's not the dress I would have liked. This dress is off-white. It's got a waist-line and a skirt that is gathered, but not real full. And it's not nearly as low-cut as the dress that I liked. And it's got sleeves.

So for the New Year's Eve party, I had on my new dress, Tony had on a little tuxedo, Rose was in a gown that she had gotten on Gallifrey, and Dog was in Tony's room upstairs. Rose's dress is a mix of reds and oranges and looks almost like fire when she moves. I would have liked to wear something like Rose's dress except that I don't remember seeing anything like it in the shops we went to. When I asked Rose about the dress, she told me that the colors are those of the Prydonian chapter and that she'd been inducted into it during the reception on Gallifrey. I wish I could have seen it!

So, when Rose and the Doctor came down the stairs, everyone stared because Rose was so beautiful. There were even some whistles, but I think those were from Ianto and Owen. Everyone clapped when they said they were engaged and then Ianto called out and asked when the Doctor was going to kiss Rose!

Anyway, there were fireworks at midnight. When I glanced at Rose and the Doctor, they weren't watching them; they were kissing… again! It seems like every time I saw them tonight they were kissing or hugging or holding hands.

Owen, Ianto, and the others went upstairs at one point and I followed. They were moving the Doctor's things into Rose's room and putting his name on Rose's door for who was going to sleep where. I know they don't sleep together at home – or at least they didn't before we went to Gallifrey – but there's not going to be enough room unless everyone doubles up. I'll be sleeping with Tony and Dog to make room for others.

**1 January 2010**

I woke up before dawn. I had a dream and I know it's going to happen – if it hasn't already. So I figured I had best write it down.

It is dark and not far from here. Rose is walking on the side of the road, heading toward the estate. Suddenly, there are lights behind Rose, too close for her to get out of the way as the truck is swerving all over the place. It comes up onto the sidewalk… Too close… I woke up as I can't bear to watch what happens next, but I know that the truck hits her. And it happens soon, very soon. I don't think there's time to stop it because I think things have already started!

**1 January 2010 – Later**

I tried to go back to sleep after writing things down, but I couldn't sleep without seeing if I was right, so I went to Rose's room to knock on the door. Seeing that the door was ajar and the light was on, I opened the door the rest of the way and looked in – they're both gone.

I was just coming back out when Mr. Tyler reached the door to where Owen is. I realized that it's too late to stop anything as it's already happened. He's knocking on the door and saying, "Owen! I need you! There's been an accident!"

I heard a muffled sound from the other side and the door opens a bit a couple of minutes later.

Mr. Tyler continues, "Evidently, Rose went for a walk. The Doctor found her just a few minutes ago – she's been hurt."

"I'll be right out," Owen replies and then he looks right at me. Mr. Tyler turns around and asks, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I couldn't sleep," I reply. "I… I had a dream…" I start crying.

"She's going to be okay, Mai Li," Mr. Tyler says as he gives me a hug. "The Doctor's with her, but I've got to go help."

"I know…"

"Look, why don't you go sit with Tosh?" Owen says. "She's getting up too. Maybe you can give her some ideas on how to find out what happened. I've just got to grab my shirt and coat."

"Mai Li, we'll call when we know more. Get with Jackie later, I'll let her know what's happening."

I nod. I know they don't want me to worry, but it's hard not to. I keep thinking about the dream I kept having when Mama and Papa died. I couldn't bear to watch it until the end either and I knew what was going to happen then too. Mr. Tyler lets me go so he and Owen can go help Rose.

I go over and knock on the door where Owen came out. Toshiko is still pulling on a robe when she opens the door. I know that she and Owen will end up getting married, but Owen is still not ready to settle down. She says, "I didn't know you were awake."

"I couldn't sleep," I reply. "I had a dream… about Rose… and it seems to have come true."

"You have dreams that come true?" she asks.

I nod. "When I went to Gallifrey with Rose and the Doctor, the Timelords said I was a visionary… that I can see the future… sometimes."

"So, do you know what happened? Owen said that she'd been hurt."

"I think she was hit by a truck. It's not far from here."

Toshiko goes over and pulls out her computer – she's never far from it. While it's booting up, she says, "I'll just get into the CCTV system and see what we can find."

She starts going through the information on the system while I help her by finding when and where from my dream. Once we find the sequence, we watch it – it's exactly like my dream. Rose is walking on the sidewalk around the corner from the estate. Suddenly there were lights from behind her – it's like they had forgotten to turn their lights on at first. Rose turns once she notices that it's lighter out. Then the truck hits her. It didn't even stop! But at least we're able to see when Rose gets back up and the Doctor gets there.

Toshiko looks at me and says, "You're crying!"

"It's… just… like my dream…"

She looks at me a bit and then gathers me into a hug and says, "You poor… I'm sorry. It must have scared you. This happened with your mum and dad too, didn't it?"

I nod against her shoulder as I cry.

"At least it looks like she'll be alright," she adds.

I know it's not much, but what she says seems to help. Maybe I don't have to worry that they'll think I'm strange because I can see the future sometimes – not like Ming and the others. Maybe I do belong here after all.

**1 January 2010 – Later Still – Catching Things Up**

Later that morning, Mrs. Tyler, Tony, and I walked into medical at the Torchwood building in the center of London. Mrs. Tyler had let me help to pack some clothes for the Doctor and Rose and we stopped off for some lunch on the way to bring with us too.

When Mrs. Tyler saw the Doctor, she said, "We thought you might need these. Pete said your tux was pretty much ruined when I called earlier."

"I'll just sonic the blood out," the Doctor responded while looking in toward where Rose was.

"What happened?' Jackie asks, determined to understand why her daughter was hurt. "Why was she even out …_walking_ ...in the middle of the night?"

"I'm…" the Doctor starts, but he doesn't finish.

"Doctor, why don't you take the kids in to see Rose?" Dr. Russell suggested as he walked in. "I'll tell Mrs. Tyler what we've learned so far." The Doctor nodded and gathered to visit Rose.

As we reached her bed, the Doctor bent down to pick up Tony, saying quietly as he put a finger to his lips, "You've got to be quiet right now. Sissy's hurt her head and arm. She'll be ok, but you need to let her sleep right now." Tony nodded.

As we turned back to the bed, we saw Rose open her eyes and look at him in confusion. "Tony and Mai wanted to see you," he said.

"We made a card for you," I said as I gave the card to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "When we found out this morning, it was the only way I could get Tony to quit crying." I brushed a stray piece of hair out of Rose's face. "There, now your hair's straight. We won't stay long; your mother wants a chance to visit. I'm along to help with Tony."

"Thank you," replied Rose. I think she's just being polite because she doesn't seem to recognize us.

I glanced at the Doctor just as Tony started struggling to get out of his arms and into Rose's, shouting, "Me hug! …Let go! …Me _hug_!"

"Alright, but you've got to be careful," the Doctor says, turning to Rose. "He's not going to settle down until he gets a hug."

When she nods, Tony all but throws himself into her arms and squeezes for all he is worth, crying and laughing at the same time. "You 'wake! You 'wake!"

"Well, you can tell he's happy to see you," the Doctor commented with a smile, starting to reach for Tony. When I glanced over at Rose, it looked like she was hurting because Tony was squeezing her. The Doctor says, "Come on, Tony, your sister needs to rest."

"_Nooo_!" Tony cries as the Doctor picks him back up. "Won't go! Want Sissy!" Tony tried to wriggle his way out of the Doctor's arms to get back to Rose and was showing his temper when the Doctor picked him back up.

"Tony!" the Doctor admonishes. "You've hurt your sister. Give her a chance to catch her breath!" Turning to Rose, he added, "I've got to take him out of here. You won't get any rest otherwise. I'll see you after your mum gets done visiting." We leave with a screaming and bawling Tony still struggling to get back to his sister. I see Rose close her eyes as we leave.

Mrs. Tyler went in as we left. Once we are back in the doctor's office, I said, "She didn't know us."

"I know," replied the Doctor. "She's got amnesia. It'll get better as she heals." He looked really sad that she hadn't remembered us – any of us.

"So, she doesn't know what happened?" I asked.

"No. Her memories will return, but for now, she doesn't remember."

I started to calm down at his reassurance, but I still wasn't totally convinced. I would like to see her actually remember me first.

A few minutes later I heard Mrs. Tyler shouting from where Rose is and Mrs. Tyler came back into the office looking really upset as she kept yelling. The Doctor handed Tony to me to hold his hand and headed into the ward room where Rose is.

We went back home after Mr. Tyler walked into Dr. Russell's office.

**1 January 2010 – Before Bed**

I was catching up my journal when Tony came and took my hand after dinner. So much has happened since yesterday and I wanted to make sure that I got it all down! So, here I am again, sitting in Rose's bed and trying to finish writing about everything that's happened.

I've been thinking about everything that's happened – my dream, Rose's accident, her not remembering anything – and I find that it's helping for me to write things down. So, to continue…

I looked up when I saw Tony come over and said, "Hi, Tony."

"Doc'or… story! Come! Story!" He grabbed my hand and started pulling at me to get me to come with him. I grabbed my things and went.

"What's up?" I asked as I reached the foot of the stairs.

The Doctor said, "Tony wants to hear a story about his sister. I thought you'd like to be in on it." I nodded and went with them. I was curious as to what story of their adventures he was going to tell us. He picked up Tony and followed.

I headed for Rose's room, turning and saying as we reached it, "I thought there'd be more space here. I know how Rose tells stories." I smiled, thinking about being able to actually see the events unfold. "Do you tell them the same way?" The Doctor nodded. "Does her mum know how you and Rose tell stories?"

The Doctor shook his head, replying, "No, we've managed to keep that bit from her. We use – well – Rose uses it to teach –"

I smiled as I thought of the treat we were in for and added, "Then we should definitely be here – especially since the story will be about Rose. Her mum won't think to look for us here at first."

"You're probably right," the Doctor replied as he set Tony on the bed. "We'll sit on the bed and I can cuddle you while I tell the story." We nodded as the Doctor sat in the middle of the bed and we curled up next to him.

Starting the story, he said, "This is the story of how Rose and I met one night in London. I was looking around; trying to make sure no one would be hurt in the shop. I opened a door into a store room. Rose was there, backed against a wall and surrounded by shop window dummies – except these dummies were alive. I took her hand in mine, just like this…" He took our hands and as he went on, "And I said, _Run_!" We started to see what happened. He continued to tell us the story of the very first time Rose helped to save the Earth – and how she saved his life as well.

As I continue writing in my journal after the story, I realize that the Doctor had to have been very lonely before he met Rose. I know he didn't say anything, but I got the impression that he was very glad that Rose decided to travel with him.

I'm not sure about everything, but I catch bits of things that Rose and the Doctor talk – and sometimes argue – about at times, about her not wanting him to be alone. I think it's why she's changing into a Timelord. Neither of them talk about it much other than to let me know what to expect as she changes.

They tell me that everything will be fine, but I wonder if she'll still be the same Rose that she is now. It's been such a short time that I've known Rose and the Doctor, but they've made me feel like I belong here with them. Will she still want me here after she changes?

**2 January 2010**

About noon the next day, I was sitting beside Rose, working on some homework when she opened her eyes and looked at me. "Hello, Mai," Rose said quietly. "I remember when I first saw you. I have to admit, though, that a ceiling falling on top of us was not the best way to get to know each other."

"You remember me!" I set my computer aside and reached over to give Rose a gentle hug. "The Doctor said that your memories would come back, but I couldn't..."

Smiling, Rose replied "I still can't remember everything, but it seems that I'm starting to remember."

"But, you do remember me?"

"Yes ...and Tony ...and ...the Doctor..."

"He wanted me to get him when you woke up." I stood up so that I could go get him.

"Not yet," Rose said, as she took my hand. "I'm sorry for before. I didn't mean to forget you."

I smiled and said, "It's not your fault. The Doctor said that it was because of the trauma to your head. He said that it would get better as you healed. I'm glad to see that he was right. How are you feeling now?"

"Better than before. And evidently, I'm on the mend."

I let go of Rose's hand again, saying, "I really need to get the Doctor. He wanted to see you when you woke up." I left to find the Doctor.

I found him in the lab on the other side of Dr. Russell's office – he's the doctor who works here in London. I said, "Rose is awake! And she remembers me!"

"I told you she would as she heals," the Doctor replied.

"I know, but it was hard to believe until I saw it… I'm sorry…'

"There's no need to be, Mai." He came over and gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head. He headed out of the lab and was stopped by Matron Callahan. When he came back into the lab, he did not look happy. I think he was looking forward to seeing Rose as well.

I'm writing as he keeps looking out the door of the lab, going back to work until the instant Matron Callahan leaves to go get something. He looked about for her, and not seeing her about, he goes in to see Rose. I can't help but laugh! I peek around the corner of Dr. Russell's office door and watch them talking for a few minutes until the matron comes back carrying a tray.

She says as I notice her, "Come on, love, I've got some lunch for you and the Doctor here as well. Why don't you come eat? They need a few moments of privacy without you peeking to see if he kisses her or not."

I jump back away from the door. How did she know that's exactly what I was hoping to see?

"I wasn't…"

She smiles at me! "You were… It's okay, I won't tell them. But there's an easier way to eavesdrop on them." She comes over to Dr. Russell's desk and logs on to the computer, bringing up the view of the camera. "Come and watch on here." She sets my lunch on the desk in front of the monitor and the Doctor's lunch beside mine. I turn to the monitor and watch as she goes in.

Matron Callahan goes over to the Doctor and says, "There's something for you in the other room. "I expect you to not put me through the trouble of having ordered it and you let it go to waste. Mai Li has already started."

"Yes, ma'am." he replies as he salutes her. "She was a drill sergeant in another life, Rose." I can't believe how cheeky he is! And Rose is smiling at him!

"And I still expect you to obey me in my own domain, Doctor."

"I'd better go eat... I'll see you in a bit." He smiles as he walks jauntily out of the room.

"And take the time to chew your food, Doctor!" Callahan calls after him. Turning to Rose, she says gently, "Now, do you want some help? I know you're still pretty dizzy when you sit up, let alone stand. I've put a straw in the juice and I've got a nice big napkin in case you want to use it under your chin." I giggle as I watch; thinking that watching Rose and the Doctor this way could be fun. I wonder if I could set up some cameras at home.

Seeing me as he walks in, the Doctor comes over and sits beside me, asking, "What's on?"

"Rose," I say as I splutter, trying to swallow what I was eating while I was watching the monitor.

The Doctor nods and joins me as we eat lunch.

I'm sitting with Rose again later that day – she's sleeping a lot right now. They say it's normal while she heals, but I don't know about that.

Anyway, I'm sitting with her when she wakes up again. She's crying! She says, "I remember... I remember everything... Oh, Doctor... _Why_?"

"I'll go get him, Rose." I lean over to give her a quick hug, figuring that she could use one and then I go to get the Doctor.

He asks me to stay behind for a few minutes while he speaks to Rose alone. I nod. The way Rose was talking, I think she needs to talk to him alone too.

The Doctor comes back into the office a few minutes later and says, "I need you to go home tonight with Pete."

"But…" I protest.

"Mai, I know you want to be here for Rose and I understand, but you need to get some rest tonight. I still need to speak to Rose for a while. There are some things we need to work out."

"I can visit tomorrow?"

He smiles at me. "Yes, Mai, you can visit tomorrow. Rose is getting better all of the time right now." He picks up the phone and calls Mr. Tyler.

I'm not happy about the situation, but, knowing the Doctor, I'm going to have to live with it right now. "I'll get my things. Maybe Tony will let me play with Dog a bit tonight."

A few minutes later Mr. Tyler comes in. He says, "Let's go see Rose before we leave, shall we?"

I smile.

As we walk over to Rose, I catch the tail end of a conversation that she and Matron Callahan are having.

"He does have a few redeeming qualities," Rose replies to the matron, smiling. "That's why I keep him around."

Callahan chuckles at the comment and leaves as we come over to her bed.

"I see your humor's improved," Pete says as we arrive.

"Dad!"

"Glad you remember me," he adds, smiling. "Mai wanted to see if you were feeling better."

Smiling, Rose says, "Mai! Why don't you come give me a hug?"

I rush over to her, throwing my arms around her and saying, "I'm glad you're not crying now. Have you and the Doctor made up?"

"We're still working on it," Rose replies quietly. "Everything will be alright, you'll see. Now, why don't you get your things together? I need you to go home with Dad so the Doctor and I can finish getting everything straightened out."

"I can come back tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll tell Tony that you're feeling better, too. Maybe he can come visit?"

"I don't see why not."

"I'll let you talk to your dad now." I go over to pack up my things.

"She didn't want to leave your side, you know," Pete says. I smile when I hear that. They keep talking while I get ready to go.

**3 January 2010**

The next day, Mrs. Tyler brought Tony and me with her when she visited Rose so that we could say hello as well. We stopped for some flowers to put beside her bed on the way and I suggested some grapes – I know Rose likes grapes.

When we got there, I could tell something was wrong. The Doctor was in talking to Rose, but she had turned away from him. And Rose wasn't answering him at all – even when he asked a question. I don't think Mrs. Tyler has noticed, but I did.

She had a smile and a hug for us, though. We all talked for a while, but Mrs. Tyler didn't want to tire Rose too much, so we left after a little bit. At least we'll be visiting again tomorrow.

**4 January 2010**

They found her!

Mr. Tyler called and told us not to come today, but didn't say anything else.

Most of what I've figured out, I've pieced together, but here's what I've figured out.

We didn't go to Torchwood today because Mr. Tyler and the Doctor had to look for her all day. She left last night and no one is saying why. I'm just glad they found her.

When Mr. Tyler got home the Doctor wasn't with him. I asked if everything was alright and he said it was, but somehow I don't believe him. He looked worried. He did say that the Doctor would be staying at Torchwood Tower overnight.

I get the feeling that so much more happened, but he didn't say what, so now I'm worried too.

I'm hoping that I can see her tomorrow.

**5 January 2010**

We did stop by Torchwood Tower today, but Rose was asleep. There were workmen working on the room when we got there. It looked like all of the windows got broken where they've got Rose and I've heard comments about an explosion.

I did get to see the Doctor. He said that Rose will be able to go home tomorrow, to Cardiff. He looked sad and didn't say much, so I know something's wrong. He hugged me very tight and said that he was sorry that Rose wasn't awake.

I told him that I'd get her things packed.

I'm glad we're going home tomorrow. Maybe everything will get back to normal – well as normal as things have been since I got here.

**12 January 2010**

Rose has been able to go back to work in the hub, but the Doctor won't let her go out into the field – and he's never far from her right now. When I asked him why, he said that she's very close to cascading. I asked him what he meant and he said that it would be when Rose finishes turning into a Timelord. Owen's always checking on her too. It's driving her nuts!

She likes to work in the lab, so she's been there during the day. They even put a cot in the lab so that she can rest during the day – and the Doctor makes her take a nap. He won't take no for an answer.

We went home today and Rose said to the Doctor, "I'm sorry."

I think it surprised him because he turned to her and asked, "What for?"

"For …changing. I thought it was for the best. You need someone at your side. And Mai… I should never have fostered her. She deserves a stable home. I've uprooted her – and for what? So that I can play at being a _mum_? I've…"

I look at them, especially at Rose. Hearing Rose say that hurts. Rose and the Doctor have been the best thing in my life since I met them. I think she's scared, but I don't know what to do about it. It seems like the Doctor understands though, because he hugs her and says, "You've done what you thought you needed to, Rose. You're _more_ than what you were. I realize that you're nervous, you've had nothing but problems in the last month – some of them my doing – but look at what you've _done_! Look at what you're _trying_ to do!

"You've done a wonderful job of helping Mai." This makes me feel good again as I hear them talking. "She's starting to trust in her abilities, and more importantly, understand them. Her English skills have improved dramatically, too.

"We've been able to contact my original, much to his surprise, and received a note back from him, much to my surprise." He chuckles.

"I was going to suggest that you sit and rest while I get tea, but – why don't you come help me instead? We can talk about it some more."

The Doctor smiles at me when I come into the kitchen to help too.

**13 January 2010**

We're back in the hub the next day when I notice that Owen and the Doctor are walking Rose to medical. I follow because, well, because she's my family now. I watch from the top of the stairs as they get her settled and watch as the Doctor links with Rose and Owen.

When I pay attention, I can hear what they are saying even though they're speaking softly.

Owen looks at the Doctor in wonder. "I understand," he says quietly. "You can sense her thoughts all of the time, can't you?"

"Yes. More so, recently – especially as she has changed."

The Doctor looks up a moment and notices me watching and says, "Come in, Mai, I can show you, too." While I come down into medical, the Doctor adds before Owen can say anything, "She has a right to know, Owen."

Once I reach Rose's side, the Doctor asks, "Mai, would you like to link with Rose for a few moments?

"Will it help me to understand?" I ask. He nods and then I say, "Yes. I know she's tried to explain it to me, but all I've seen is that it causes her pain."

"I know, but she feels that it's worth it. So, if you're ready, perhaps this will show you why she thinks it's worth it." He touches my head with his fingers – the same thing he did with Owen. He then touches Rose the same way.

When he pulls his hand away, it stops. I stare at him. "She loves you so much…" I say softly. "That's why she's doing this. She's willing to put up with anything to be with you. And she saw something that scared her. This is a way to keep some of that from happening."

The Doctor nods. "It's all part of it. And it's how she's able to cope with the changes as they are happening."

Owen asks the Doctor, "Does Rose sense your thoughts?"

"Yes, but she is still largely untrained. That's why it's distracting for her if the thoughts of those around her aren't shielded right now."

"What about us? Can you sense us?"

"Not individually. Not like I sense her."

"So, even with her externally unresponsive, you can see what is going on in her mind?"

"Yes, and I may be able to guide her if she has trouble. I haven't had time to teach her everything she needs to know – and that's worrisome." The Doctor settles in to wait, holding her hand. I take her other hand after grabbing a stool. Owen leaves, checking the monitors as he goes.

Somehow, the Doctor knows that everything that is happening is upsetting me so he gives me a hug and says, "She'll be fine, Mai. This is taking all of her concentration, that's all. She's using _time_ energy, but she has to change it – like the converter does for the Tardis. I'm glad that she is able to; it's making everything much safer for her. I was worried about her too, but then, when she blew the windows out of the isolation room in London, I started wondering about it. I found out that the energy was accumulating in her. And now, she's using it."

"I want to stay with her, too. She needs both of us."

"Mai, you're young yet and need to sleep tonight. I know that Rose made arrangements for you to stay with Gwen…"

"But, why can't I stay here with her?"

"Because you could distract her." I start to protest more, but the Doctor places a finger on my lips. "I know you would be quiet, but just being here could distract her at this stage, because she can still hear you _here_," he touches my temple, "when she needs those near her to shield their thoughts."

"But you're…"

"Mai, I'm leaving my mind open to her, but being very careful to shield _my_ thoughts. Tomorrow, it won't be so critical to have no psychic noise. She'll be used to converting the energies and there won't be so much stored up in her."

I jump, surprised by what he just said. "You're afraid if she loses control she'll blow up the hub?"

"It could happen. That's why I want you to go with Gwen for tonight."

I try one last time to be allowed to stay, even though I know his mind is made up. "But I won't be able to sleep! I'll be worried."

"I think, once you're away from here, that you'll find that you can sleep tonight. Now, go get your books together. I need to speak with Gwen a moment." I look up and see that she has come near as I get up to get my books.

I can hear them talking a bit as I go. "So, what was that about?" Gwen asks.

"She doesn't want to leave…"

As I come back, I can hear the end of the conversation. The Doctor is nodding as he replies to something she asked, "Yes, she was able to protect me, but she wasn't cascading then either. I don't know if she could this time and I don't want to risk it – there's too much at stake."

As I come close, I try again to be allowed to stay. "I still don't think I'll be able to sleep."

I notice an edge to his voice as the Doctor says, "Mai, you'll be able to sit with her tomorrow for a bit, I promise. Now go along with Gwen."

"Can I give her a kiss before I go?"

"Yes, but be careful."

I bend slightly to give Rose a kiss on her cheek and then throw my arms around the Doctor and give him a big hug, saying, "I love you too, Doctor. You be careful too."

Surprised by the fierceness of my hug, the Doctor hugs me in return, kissing the top of my head and replying, "I will."

All of us left to go home except Owen – and of course Rose and the Doctor – at the end of the day.

Gwen and I stop by my home so I can get some clothes before we go to her place. Rhys – that's her husband – was already home and starting on tea. I don't know what he was making and it smelled good, but I wasn't really hungry.

**14 January 2010**

I don't know how I got to sleep last night, but I think the Doctor had something to do with it because I remember suddenly getting sleepy and falling to sleep.

This morning I ran over to medical to check on Rose, first thing, when Gwen and I got back to the hub. The Doctor looked up and said, "Do you want to join me?"

I ran down to join him, taking Rose's hand just to hold it. "We're her family, Doctor. She needs us."

"Yes, she does," he replied. "Yes, she does."

We sat there, holding her hand all day. I just wanted everything to be over so everything could get back to normal.

About three o'clock that afternoon, the medical alarms started going off. The Doctor told me, "I need you to go for now, Mai. I told you this might happen and that you would be in the way if it did. You can come back in a bit."

"But..."

"Mai, I don't have time to explain it to you again. Now go! You can come back later."

Owen reaches Rose's side just as I leave. The Doctor moved into a position at Rose's head and placed his hands on either side of her head. I think he was using telepathy, like he used to show me what Rose was feeling yesterday, trying to help her.

As I watched from the top of the stairs, I saw Owen trying to help, but there's not much he could do. It was so scary! I think the Doctor thought she was dying!

I stopped crying when she opened her eyes and he kissed her and hugged her. It looked like he was trying to squeeze the stuffing out of her! Owen had to have him loosen his hug so she could breathe!

When Owen starts to check her over, I knew everything was going to be okay and started to edge down the stairs.

Glancing up, the Doctor smiled at me and said, "You might as well join us, Mai. Everything's fine." I joined them, giving Rose a hug that was returned with interest.

Quietly, I say, "I was so worried. ...Especially when the Doctor wouldn't let me stay."

"Rose," Owen says, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need you to lie down while I scan you."

Rose lies back down while she continues her conversation with me. "It was touch and go for a bit, Mai," Rose replies quietly as she holds my hand, comforting me. "The Doctor just wanted to make sure that I had no distractions at the end. He knew that I hadn't had a chance to learn everything that I needed to know. He... he showed me how at the end. I... needed his help, Mai. I couldn't have... I didn't even know what I needed his help with until the end. I'm sorry you weren't part of it, but he was right... having you in the link would have been distracting. But, you're here now and I'm glad you're here."

"Ok, Rose, if you would like to sit up again?" As Owen helps her to rise, a tendril of energy escapes from her lips.

"What the…?" he says as he sees it. "What was that?"

Confused, I ask, "Doctor?"

"It's okay, Mai," Rose says as she follows the wisp of energy with her eyes as it dissipates. "I've seen this before."

Smiling, the Doctor says, "Owen, her cells are bursting with energy from the process. It's a lot like what happens when I regenerate. …It was a similar process after all. However, she needs rest."

"How much?"

"Regeneration needs about fifteen hours for the residual energies to subside. I would recommend at least that much down time."

"And what about you?"

"Personally I would recommend a day."

"No, Doctor, what about _you_?" Owen repeats, smiling at his misunderstanding.

"What?"

"I know you had to 'expend energy' as well, trying to help her. How long do you need to recover?"

"I'm fine. I haven't expended nearly the energy she has."

"I'll be the judge of that. I'm giving you time off too – to sleep." Turning back to Rose, he adds, "Rose, I don't really want you to go home yet, but you don't need to stay here, in medical. If you would like, you can rest in the guest room… He can go with you, but no…" Owen says, referring to the Doctor. "I know you two haven't done anything yet because the sexual tension between you two is palpable, but you can't shag each other yet."

"Owen!" the Doctor says, raising his voice in warning. "There is a child in the room. You will remember that in future and control your language!" Returning to the topic of him and Rose, he adds, "The choice of when we decide to consummate our love is between us and does not concern you!"

I snicker because I know the Doctor wouldn't do anything – not that he doesn't want to, but because he's so old-fashioned.

Rose touches the Doctor's arm lightly to get his attention. "Doctor, you don't have to be afraid to _touch_ me any longer."

"We'll talk about it later," he replies quietly. "Right now, you need to sleep. I'll walk with you to the guest room. You'll be more comfortable there. …Mai, you're welcome to come with us," the Doctor says. "We don't want to give them anything to gossip about anyway."

Owen says, "Rose, I'll be able to check on you in there. I also want you to continue to wear the sensor, at least for now."

Ready to leave medical, Rose starts to get off of the examination table. The Doctor steadies her a moment as she hops down. "Not so fast!" he says, smiling.

Rose stretches and says, "Everything's a bit stiff."

"That's part of why you need to rest," the Doctor says, smiling at her. "Come on. You'll feel better after you get some sleep."

He leads her to the guest room, settling her into the double bed that is there. I climb into the bed with her, cuddling close – it feels so good to know that she's okay and able to cuddle me in return!

The Doctor sits on the other side of the bed, holding her hand.

Owen sees us settled on to the bed when he comes in and says, "Get some sleep, Rose. You've been through a lot in the past day. We're all glad you're over everything. Mai Li will probably sleep better too, though she should eat something first."

"But I'm not..." I protest.

"I'll send Ianto in with something for everyone," Owen says, smiling. "You need time together now." Looking to the Doctor, he adds, "Doctor, go ahead and take care of Rose..."

"Don't I get a say?" Rose asks, sitting up again in the bed. All of a sudden, she lapses into sleep, falling back onto the bed.

I jump! I wasn't expecting this and wonder if something is wrong, but I see the Doctor smiling so I know that whatever it is, it's not bad. Owen starts to head for Rose to check her.

"I was wondering when that would kick in," comments the Doctor. Owen frowns and looks at him in disbelief. "Dropping off to sleep, like she just did, is a… I guess you would call it a 'self-protective'… function of our biology. It forces us to rest right after we've regenerated. She'll be fine after she gets some sleep."

"You could have told me!" Owen complains. I'm thinking the same thing that Owen just said and want to do something to teach them not to scare me like that!

"That's why I gave you the timeframe that I did," the Doctor responds. "If at all possible, we need to let her sleep herself out." He gets up so that he can tuck her in, touching her brow as he finishes. He even tucks me in beside her. "She's only sleeping, Mai." He reaches to cup my face in his hand in reassurance.

Owen reassures himself on Rose's condition and then says, "I can use the bunk in the lab. You three need some time alone. Besides, there's only the one bed in here."

**15 January 2010**

I wake up when Rose does and walk with her to medical. She takes my hand as we walk and squeezes it. We hear Owen and the Doctor talking as we get close about the child Rose showed the Doctor when he asked her to marry him. Gwen and the others notice as we walk by them and stop at the top of the stairs as Rose and I enter medical.

"What do you think Mum would say to sometime around Easter?" Rose asks him, joining the conversation.

I smile at the dumbstruck look on the Doctor's face, not quite laughing. He's obviously flustered as he replies, "I… ummm… I think… I think she'd be overjoyed."

"Doctor?" Rose asks, smiling as she realizes that she has succeeded in putting him off balance.

"What?" he asks. Several of the others start chuckling as they notice the Doctor's discomfiture. They have not seen him at such a loss for words before. Realizing where the conversation is going, Owen starts to herd all of us out of medical.

I can hear them as we leave and Rose continues, "We promised my mum that we would pick a date by her birthday, remember? I know Easter is a bit soon, but with the twins due about June, it'd be easier on her."

"You're right, but I _was_ a bit more concerned with other things… Would you like to tell your mother? She's probably already got a designer picked out for the dress."

Laughing, Rose replies, "She probably does. I'd better call her now, considering everyone here already knows."

"I'll call her!" I call from the top of the stairs, where I've been listening in.

Laughing, Rose tells her, "No, Mai, it should be me. That way, if she has any questions I can answer them."

Rose and the Doctor leave medical, going into the main part of the hub to make the call. They ask all of us to stay quiet while they talk to Mrs. Tyler.

After all of the phone calls are complete, Owen sends us home, telling Rose and the Doctor that they are not to return to the hub until the following Tuesday.

When we get home, they start making dinner, touching each other all they can. We eat dinner and then go into the living room to relax with each other and watch a bit of television. We're sitting on the sofa; Rose curled up beside the Doctor, her head against his shoulder and his arm around hers. I'm sitting on the other side, cuddling before I go to bed for the night. I'm just happy that everything's okay and we can get back to normal.

"I want to ask Rianna to stand as a bride's maid," Rose says suddenly.

"What?" the Doctor says, surprised. "I'm sorry. It's your choice of course. We should probably ask as soon as possible. Fittings for a dress should be no problem."

"I know," Rose says, smiling. "Besides, I would love to see the look on Mum's face when she sees her," she continues, chuckling by the time she finishes. I smile too, knowing how much Rose and Rianna look like each other.

"I also want to ask Sarah Jane to stand as matron." Seeing the surprised look on the Doctor's face, she explains, "She's alive here. She survived the Cybermen. She helped me at a time that I really needed it. I've kept in touch. I've posted at least a note or a card even when I've been busy. She deserves the honor.

"She's got a daughter, here, Doctor, about the same age as Mai. They could both be in the wedding party. Sarah Jane was married here, but her husband was killed in an accident. She remembers her time with you fondly. I can set up a meeting if you'd like. I've told her a little about you – the way you are now."

"I didn't realize she was alive here too. Of course, I'd like to meet her and her family. And if you want her at your wedding, I would be honored as well." He kisses her lightly on the cheek, hugging her.

"Mai," the Doctor says, "I know you want to cuddle with Rose, but it's getting late and I need to speak to her privately for a bit."

Unable to resist, I smile, saying, "So, are you going to shag…"

"Mai! _That_ is not your concern!" the Doctor shouts. I jump, surprised that he's yelling at me for saying that. "That _particular_ choice is between Rose and me. When the time is right we'll do what couples do. And we'll do _whatever_ we do in private as that particular act concerns only us."

I start crying. I know I shouldn't have said it, but everyone at the hub was talking about the same thing – even when they didn't think I could hear them. And they do love each other and they're getting married and I just want them to be happy and now that Rose is done changing…

Rose adds, taking the sting out of the Doctor's admonishment, "Mai, what the Doctor is saying is that whether we have sex or not is up to us and will be at a time of _our_ choosing. We don't need anyone taking bets on when we'll decide to finally make love to each other. Besides," Rose adds, teasing the Doctor, "I don't think the Doctor's done running away from sexual entanglements yet." The Doctor turns toward Roses with a look of astonishment on his face that is laughable.

"So, if I go up to bed, maybe he'll stop running?" I ask, hoping that they'll slip up and let something out.

"I don't know, Mai," Rose says. "But I can hope. Now, it's late, so off to bed with you."

I can hear them talking for a bit as I head for my room to get ready for bed.

"That girl's been hanging around the hub far too much," the Doctor says.

"She knows so much already about Torchwood," Rose replies. "Besides, she really wants to go to the Academy on Gallifrey…"

How did she know that? I wonder if she knows that I'll end up living there as well? At least that's what I've seen in my dreams.

It's been an eventful couple of days and I decide to get everything written down while it's fresh in my mind.

However, things have gone quiet for a minute and I turn around to peek.

Rose is facing the Doctor with her face tilted up to his. I think she wants a kiss, but that's not what she gets when he places his finger on her lips, saying as he smiles, "Your lips are still far too inviting, my love. Please, let me court you in my own way."

"But…"

"Rose, we have time. Please respect my wishes in this. There are things I need to teach you… about our customs and history. And quite frankly, I've got to teach Owen about our physiology – including genetics and obstetrics, what little there is on _that_. I want _you_ there for that training as well. …That's part of what's on the data crystals."

_What data crystals? I didn't know about those! Where are they hiding them? What else haven't they told me about what happened on Gallifrey? Won't I need to know those things too since I'm going to end up living there?_

"What – the data crystals in the box in the hub?"

_I've got to find that box! I need to see what all is in there._

"Yes. They sent copies of educational materials, both basic and advanced. In fact, they sent copies of our cultural database also – music, art, theater – that is as much a part of who we are as is our science and engineering."

"Because I was raised as a human."

"…Yes… And they have accepted you as one of us. So… that means an education too… to bring out your full potential. They wanted to admit you to the Academy as a student, but you wouldn't have agreed."

"No, I wouldn't have. I have things to do here – like protecting the Earth."

"And… you were able to present a master work that was far in advance of much of what students in the Academy have done, showing that although your education was irregular, it was exceptional, so I'm supposed to fill in the gaps.

"I've set up a program to translate the less sensitive portions of the records into English, that way the others can learn what they need to, but _you_ are going to need to learn Gallifreyan." Smiling at her, he continues, "And no peeking." She opens her mouth to protest when he taps her nose with his finger, then closes it again, realizing that he is teasing her, but still making a point.

"I'll start teaching you tomorrow. You should have enough of the language in… oh… three or four weeks to be able to start thinking in it. We'll use it exclusively except when dealing with others." She looks at him askance. "You will also learn the symbology so that you will be able to read it. That will be slower, but you will end up able to read the technical manuals on your own then."

"Do I get to learn Gallifreyan, too?" I pipe up from the top of the stairs, outside of my bedroom.

"I knew she didn't protest enough about going to bed," Rose comments quietly to the Doctor as she suppresses a smile.

"If I tell you yes, Mai, will you actually go to bed?" the Doctor asks. "Or will you continue to eavesdrop, hoping that you'll see something?"

My face goes red because I _was_ hoping to see something. Chastised, I say, "I'll go to bed. I'm sorry." I go to my bedroom and pull out my journal.


End file.
